


Meanwhile in the Unknown Regions

by MissChiss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Chiss, Gen, SometimesCute, SometimesFunny, The Empire of the Hand, Unknown Regions, What happens in Thrawn's absence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChiss/pseuds/MissChiss
Summary: Thrawn was able to do something that would be hardly possible for anyone else. In a short period, he created the Empire of the Hand with large territories in the Unknown Regions. He restored the ancient fortress on Nirauan and founded secret academies to train warriors for the coming war. And then he left everything with the newly appointed admiral and flew away to restore the Empire. Now the fate of the Empire of the Hand depends on Parck. Well, maybe not only on him.





	1. It's only the begining

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Rhonda3Green for the help in correcting mistakes

Parck knew it would be hard. But he did not realize how hard. He commanded his own ship for more than fifteen years; however, he spent most of his captain’s career under Thrawn’s leadership. And it seemed that Thrawn could solve any problem.

The Admiral wearily rubbed the bridge of his nose and put the datapad on the table. There was not any news from Thrawn, although, he had not promised to write letters either. Apparently, he was sure that in a short time of his absence Parck would manage with this circus and would not break up the Empire, which was neatly put together piece by piece.

The man leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. Yes, Thrawn was always confident inwhat he was doing. When Parck found the Chiss on that unknown planet, he was nothing but a stranger in the xenophobic Empire; however, he single-handedly defeated several soldiers and penetrated his ship, as if he knew that such an interesting person would surely receive an invitation to visit the capital. Parck at that moment thought only about the reward, which he would receive himself for delivering the Chiss to the Emperor and had no idea that this “gift” would affect on his career and life so much.

Despite the fact that the Emperor himself had favored the Chiss, the path to the rank of the Grand Admiral Thrawn made on his own. And then he had been ostensibly banished again. “Either Thrawn did not want to go into politics that much, or it was his favorite trick – to do something huge you need to get out as far as you can where it would be just impossible to monitor and control you,” grinned Parck.

In high places, Thrawn was never welcomed and was grinned at maliciously when he made a miscalculation in his “treacherous palace games”, which provided the Chiss, and with him also Parck and some of other officers, a trip to the Unknown Regions. However, the captain knew from the beginning the true purpose of their mission. Thrawn decided to share with him and that did not happen often. Usually the Chiss liked to keep his ideas and plans to himself. Later, Parck also had to open the veil of the secrecy to some officers, who were not delighted at all by the idea of ending their careers somewhere in the outskirts of the Galaxy. However, even Parck’s stories about theirs ambitious goal could inspire great things far from all. And Voss could not blame them for that. To get an appointment even to Wild Space, one must make a huge mistake. And when, as a reward for years of impeccable service, you were sent somewhere where to meet a creature who understood Basic was a great luck, so this could cause obvious displeasure and even hatred toward the foreigner who was stuck here for some strange reason.

By this time, Parck had already learned to trust the Chiss, and therefore simply followed his orders and asked almost no questions – Thrawn would not explain anyway. You either would understand the elegance of the tactics yourself, or you could chalk it up to the fact that the Chiss made his plan based on the analysis of the piece of clay and you just were not an art critic. So even when Thrawn announced that he would go with him to the edge of the Galactic life, and with such a bonus as demotion to the rank of commander, Parck knew that arguing was useless – the Chiss had already decided everything.

Now he was the Admiral. But he clearly remembered how he had boarded the Admonitor and left the Empire. Even then, he realized that it was unlikely for him to return. Now he knew it almost certainly. The Empire, however, did not forget about its “exiles”. Well, at least the Emperor did not. In accordance of their “exploration”, new ships and new personnel joined them. The pledges were always equally surprised that their mission was far more than only to map the new stars, planets and hyperspace routes to the holomaps. And shortly after settling on Nirauan, they were contacted by the warriors of Thrawn’s people, who wished to serve the Syndic Mitth’raw’nuruodo and to become part of the new Empire. A little later, however, it turned out that the incoming Chiss were not a gesture of the goodwill of the Ascendancy, but “the warriors who disagreed with the passive military doctrine of the Ascendancy and therefore decided to follow the way of Mitth’raw’nuruodo and to leave the Chiss space and to protect it personally” – as they proudly informed Thrawn. Although, as Parck remembered, their speech was far more solemn as if the blue-skinned had pre-verified every word and rehearsed it every evening. At first, the perspective to work with such proud warriors did not cause any optimism in him. However, the Chiss always followed orders, did everything impeccably and in the best possible way and usually did not intersect with Parck because Thrawn decided to lead his compatriots personally, and therefore Parck decided that there was no cause for concern about the Chiss.

Around the same time, their… formation had received its name – the Empire of the Hand. Parck accurately remembered that its source was the form of the Nirauan’s fortress, which from the air looked like a palm, stretched to the sky. Although he was sure for a long time, that Thrawn would choose something more… majestic. However, either the Chiss liked such a reference or he did not care much.

In the process of the exploration the territory grew, military academies and outposts were established , and treaties with local sentient inhabits were concluded . Some of them needed to be persuaded by force. Although, how the ones could be named Sentient creatures, when they, placed on the bunch of the small ships, quite seriously transmitted to the ISD angry messages with demands to get out from their territories or meet a painful death, Parck did not understand.

There were also especially difficult cases, the biggest of which was probably Nuso Esva. This “chosen one” pretty quickly conquered  large numbers of systems and began to encroach on the territory of the Empire, but Thrawn caught him even there. It took almost ten years to inflict him with the final defeat. By that time, Parck began to doubt whether this war became a personal vendetta for Thrawn, which would bring him to a fatal mistake. But even this insect did not become an insurmountable obstacle for the Chiss. It seemed that there was no such obstacle for Thrawn at all.

Shortly after the final battle against Nuso Esva, Thrawn announced that he had to temporarily leave the Unknown Regions and bring order to the main part of the Galaxy where the rebels, or as they now called themselves – the New Republic, established their authority.

And all this for the highest goal – to protect the Galaxy from the absolute evil. Or not the whole Galaxy exactly?

Parck remembered Thrawn’s words that he would do everything in his power to protect his people. That allies were needed either to battle side by side or to create a distraction so you could gather your own forces. Palpatine’s Empire was a weapon for Thrawn to protect his people, to protect the Chiss. What place in his plans was given to the Empire of the Hand, Parck could not say for sure, but he hoped that Thrawn had a better role for them.

The Admiral heaved a deep sigh and rose. All his thoughts were reduced to something negative. However, considering the previous days, there were reasons for that. The only encouragement was the fact that Thrawn hardly left the Hand for long. It was a hard time for the Galactic Empire, but the newly-born Republic was still weak and certainly none of them had Thrawn’s genius. So Parck was sure that all the responsibilities of managing the Hand had fell on him only temporary.

However, it was unlikely that current problems could wait until the syndic’s return. While the Chiss brought order to the Galactic Empire, Parck was entrusted with order in the Empire of the Hand. Thrawn believed that Parck could handle his creation. And Thrawn had never been wrong.

The situation was saved by the fact that Parck also had someone to rely on. During their war with local dictators, the legendary baron Soontir Fel joined them, who at first also did not feel very enthusiastic. He had changed sides in the war, joining the rebels, and did not want to return to the Empire. However, Thrawn managed to convince him, and now the best pilot in the Galaxy was training soldiers for the Hand.

How Thrawn was able to entice anyone he wished, Parck did not understand. Was it the long conversations about the coming evil, durasteel arguments about why your place was here, or the torture with art? Whatever methods Thrawn used, they always worked flawlessly.

Although, there were only a few humans in the fortress – the garrison of the Hand almost entirely consisted of the Chiss’ warriors, which continued to come from the Ascendancy. Parck did not know much about Thrawn’s arrangement with the Ruling Families, but it was clear that the Chiss which arrived now did not leave the Ascendancy arbitrarily like the first who appeared on Nirauan. Perhaps someone in the Ascendancy still supported and trusted Thrawn. Well, or believed that the spent resources were worthwhile. Or maybe it was the semi-official way to cover the leak of the most vehement Chiss from the Ascendancy.

In addition to Fel, one of the Chiss also played a significant role in the Empire. Parck did not know well the commander Kres’ten’tarthi. Earlier, the Chiss was a member of Fel’s personal squadron and should havel proven himself if Thrawn trusted him with the Phalanx of his house. And since Stent now was directly responsible for all the Chiss, Parck realized that he had to get used to him and reckon with his opinion.

Voss went to the window. There was quiet outside – the Chiss made a good impression of an empty fortress. Of course, Nirauan was well guarded and outsiders had no chance to achieve the fortress without the knowledge of its inhabitants, but there were no harm in the extra precautionary measures. Thrawn wanted as few creatures as possible to know about the existence of the Hand. The desire was very understandable. They had pretty good resources and it would be better not to make the temptation to someone to cease all of it in one's’ own property.

He heard footsteps and turned. Behind the driven door stood a Chiss who stood perfectly straight, clearly reported to Parck that he was expected at the command post of the hangar. The man frowned. Usually all supplies were taken without his participation and the matters of the fighters were in Fel’s conduct. The Chiss had no information of the reasons of that need and having obtained permission, quickly disappeared.

Parck turned to the window. The Grand Admiral would deal with this Alliance soon, restore the Empire and return, taking, most likely, new ships and soldiers with him. It was also possible that the two Empires would unite under the command of Thrawn. And for now Parck’s task was to save Thrawn’s creation despite all the problems, one of which was waiting for him at this moment at the command post of the hangar…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning to write a series about the Empire of the Hand. This chapter is kind of a preamble so it will be more interesting and fun, I hope:)


	2. A gift from the Grand Admiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn has sent a secret weapon to Nirauan. However, he has not considered it necessary to inform Parck or anyone else about its purpose. The situation becomes even more interesting when it turns out that this “weapon” is pretty alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Rhonda3Green for the help in correcting mistakes

The Admiral watched and could not believe his eyes. There were three small cargo ships in the hangar from which the Chiss carefully removed the last cages with something red and fluffy and stored them near the far wall of the hangar. Next to Parck stood no less puzzled Fel, who silently observed the process. Soontir said that the pilots had been ordered to deliver the valuable cargo to the planet. And the only information they possessed except coordinates was that the order had come personally from the Grand Admiral. And nothing more. No accompanying information, instructions or explanations.

Parck decided that it was the time to break a minute of silence in memory of the times, when everything was accessible and clear for understanding.

“Well, maybe in these… creatures there is an extraordinary power which is that…,” Parck did not finish the sentence because nothing adequate came to mind.

“That they have an unusually warm fur that will help us to survive the Nirauan’ winter,” Fel chuckled.

“In this case, the Syndic would simply send us fur coats,” Parck tried to support the baron’s reasoning.

“Well, then it is one of his favorite ways. You know, understand it yourself, learn by yourself and in this case – make it yourself.”

“A bit cruel of him, don’t you think so?”

“Maybe they are just delicious?” Baron made another suggestion. “There is a new delicacy in the Empire and we don’t know about it here.”

Parck sighed. Life taught Fel to stay positive in any situation, and that was what he was actively doing.

Stent appeared in sight, immediately pinged the humans’ location with his red eyes and quickly headed toward them. The Chiss had already finished with the unloading of the cages and now were looking at the content with reserved interest. Voss pitied the animals. He was not sure how he would manage with such stress if the crowd of the Chiss starred and studied him.

Parck had been serving with the Chiss for several years already, but from some of their actions he still internally shuddered. An impenetrable expression, a cold calculation in glowing eyes and absolute ignorance of what happening in their Chiss’ minds. In such cases, one could only hope that their logic would not go against common sense and they would not pull something unexpected. The Commander, however, had one interesting and unusual quality – he was more emotional than the other Chiss, which Parck had to deal with. Why Stent possessed  this characteristic trait Parck could not tell, but sometimes he entertained  the thought that Thrawn had appointed Stent as the leader of the Chiss also because it would be easier for the admiral to find a common language with the Chiss who more than the others shared human’s emotionality.

“The ships are unloaded and ready for departure, sir,” reported the rushed Chiss.

“Did you get any information from the pilots, Commander? About the contents of the cages,” asked Parck.

“Yes, Admiral. These creatures are called ysalamiri. They inhabit the planet Myrkr. The ships arrived exactly from there.”

“And these ysalamiri are here because…”

“I have no answer on this question. However, I suppose that they are extremely valuable since the Syndic did not send information with the pilots. Obviously, this is a precautionary measure to avoid the information leakage.

“Great. We have about a hundred strategically important animals. Unfortunately, we do not yet know exactly what our advantage is,” Parck summed up, examining the hangar.

“You would think, we do not have enough problems, so he sends us some animals without any explanation about what we should do with them and what they are for,” he thought with a grain of annoyance. “Very much like him. It remains to hope that they are not radioactive and do not emit any toxic substances. I would not want the garrison of the fortress to be lost to some unknown disease,” stopping the stream of thoughts Parck tried to put them in order. “Although in spite of the fact that Thrawn has a mind of his own, it is unlikely that he would not warn us if the animals were dangerous. And all the more – so dangerous,” he thoughtfully chewed his lip. “However, checking of course, would not hurt,” the Admiral finally stopped his gaze at the officers who were waiting for the orders.

“General, take care of the departures of the ships. Commander, despite the fact that we do not yet know what they are for, these… ysalamiri need to be placed somewhere. Do not remove them from the cages, but find the room and move them there,” he pondered for a moment. “And scan them for any radiated fields or substances.” Stent nodded, turned and went toward the other Chiss. “And Commander,” called Parck. “The warehouse is not a suitable place for a live cargo.”

The Chiss thoughtfully stared at Parck for a few moments, then headed along the previous route. Fel, who apparently had no desire to discuss the unexpected gift of fate or rather, of Thrawn, had already snuck out.

Parck turned his gaze to the lizards. The red creatures sat phlegmatically in the small cages, clinging tightly to the wooden perches. Parck grinned, imagining how the imperial soldiers and maybe even officers, had been tearing down fluffy lizards from the branches, sitting them on the assembled structures and preparing the animals for transportation. Interesting, had Thrawn created such a zoo and for himself or it was the special delivery for the Hand?

The Admiral imagined the Star Destroyer, filled with the ysalamiri enclosures. Yes, Thrawn could make an impression on others. Voss recalled the name of the officer with whom the Grand Admiral had contacted before his return to the Empire. Well, for the Capitan Gilad Pellaeon clearly began the most interesting moment of his career. A blue-skinned foreigner with glowing eyes pensively studies another piece of art while his fluffy pets fumble around him. And all this when the Empire is on the brink of collapse.

Parck wished the unfamiliar captain good luck and took the last glance on the new arrivals, went to his office. It was necessary to learn something about the animals. And if not their strategical importance then at least the living conditions so that the pets do not die in the Chiss’ caring hands.

* * *

Stent watched for some time how the Chiss and the ysalamiri were examining each other. There was a small excitement in the eyes of the warriors – everyone wanted to figure out why Mitth’raw’nuruodo had sent these creatures here. However, nothing unusual was observed in the lizards. They did not look like dangerous predators or like predators in general. Perhaps they were pretty slippery to make their way to any part of a building or a ship and it was possible to do a stakeout with their help? Or maybe they even could disappear and became invisible? No, it was doubtful. Perhaps, they really could disappear and hide, but they quite could be spotted by their strong smell that was spread almost all over the hangar.

Here was the first criterion for choosing the place for the lizards – away from the living quarters and the canteen. It was pity that the Admiral had forbade placing them in the warehouse – it was the right place for them – next to the fuel containers and other highly smelling liquids for the ships service.

“Find the room,” Stent snorted. “As if it was that simple.” The fortress was the center of the Empire and all the resources including territorial ones were used to the maximum. However, the Commander did not want to see lizards in the hangar either. Therefore, he opened the scheme of the fortress on his datapad and began to view level by level.

Sometimes, the Chiss had the feeling that the most important issues Parck and Fel decided among themselves, considering Stent only as executor of theirs orders. Of course, he had not held this post for a long time; however, Thrawn had chosen him personally to lead his Household Phalanx, thereby assessing his skills and dedication to the Syndic. The Chiss believed that effective work was the only way to get appreciation from the Admiral and therefore tried to fulfill all the assignments as best as possible. And this one should not be an exception.

* * *

Ysalamiri were still hugging the branches and slowly chewing some leaves. According to the report, provided by Stent, there were no dangerous emissions or substance coming  from the lizards. And that was meant that one could be in the close proximity to the animals without the fear to come down with some unknown toxins.

The Admiral was surprised by the Chiss’ performance once again. Not only that for lizards had been found quite suitable place in the already filled fortress, but they also had been provided with food. What the Chiss had fed the pets and where had they got it, he did not worry yet. He just hoped that the lizards were smart enough to determine which food was safe for them.

“Any news from the Grand-Admiral?” wondered Fel.

“I have sent him a request. Will he have the opportunity to contact or at least sent a message in the near time is unknown.”

Fel nodded understandingly.

“Moreover,” continues Parck, “I did not find any information about the animals in the Holonet. Nothing about the planet either, by the way. So, how and why did the Syndic dig them up remains a mystery.

“Hm. Well, I am glad that there are no problems with them yet.” Fel approached one of the cages and bent down to better inspect the inhabitants. “They do not rush to freedom, do not make noise,” The man winced and straightened up. “Just sit and scenting.”

“I am a little surprised to hear this from you, General,” Parck grinned. “Considering that the most part of the day you breathe the air of a hangar, fighters and all the attendants.”

“Believe me, Admiral. There’s no comparison.” The Baron came to the man and the Chiss, standing at a distance.

Stent as always did not miss the opportunity to participate in something important in the Empire’s life. And therefore immediately rushed to the next “meeting” about the unusual cargo from Mitth’raw’nuruodo himself.

The Admiral thoughtfully examined the ysalamiri.

“Brosh, extract one specimen for us,” he said to one of the accompanying Chiss.

Brosh cast a doubtful look at the lizards. Even the fearless warriors did not want to touch unfamiliar creatures. However, orders are orders and the Chiss reluctantly moved to the nearest cage. Slowly opened the door, Brosh carefully reached out his hand inside and, taking a ysalamir by the scruff, pulled to himself and up. The animal strengthened its grip and rumbled with  displeasure. The Chiss put his second hand into the cage and began to unhook the animals’ paws one by one. The well-fed phlegmatic creature apparently decided that resistance was useless and therefore embraced its fate in the face of the blue-skinned.

Having unhooked the animal, Brosh carefully grabbed it under the front paws and brought it to Parck and his companions.

The lizard tried the air with its tongue a few times and then tossed, demonstrating that it was being held not particularly comfortable. The Chiss frowned slightly. He did not want to touch the animal more than it was necessary for the demonstration. The Admiral took pity on his subordinate and reached out to take the lizard from him.

“Sir, I don’t think that it is a good idea,” Stent took a step forward. “We do not yet know the combat characteristic of these specimens.”

“These are herbivores, they are in the non-hermetic containers, your warriors have already dragged them several times and Brosh has just disturbed the peace of one of them, however, no aggression ensued. I think we can certainly say that they do not work as combat units, and therefore…,” Parck took the lizard from the Chiss and laid it on his hand, “they are relatively safe.”

Stent still did not take his intense gaze from the ysalamir. The lizard did not like to sit on the hand and it cautiously began to climb on the uniform, clinging its claws tightly to the cloths.

“Sir, I can take it off…”

“Hold on, Stent. Everything is fine for now.”

The animal crawled up on his shoulders and, clinging to his uniform, fell quiet.

“It suits you,” Fel said with a grin about his newly minted collar. “The colors go so well together…”

“Baron, I am sure that on your tunic it will not look worse,” Parck warned, looking sideway at the ysalamir.

The animal did not try to tear the clothes with its claws or to dig into the man’s neck. Parck, pleased that his guess was confirmed, raised his hand and gingerly stroked the lizard’s head.

“By the way, may I ask where did you get food for them, Commander?” Fel asked, also watching the pet.

“The leaves have been taken from your garden, Baron,” explained Stent. “The animals were on the branches during the transportation and from that we concluded that in their natural habitat they live mainly on the trees.”

Fel looked up, his expression was unreadable.

“Have you fed the lizards with the leaves from my trees?”

“We needed to find plants that were most likely would be suitable for the animals. Since we do not have enough information about the flora of their home planet, it was decided to choose the most  neutral plant possible. Several trees from your garden fitted to the parameters. Therefore,” Stent turned to Parck and proudly straightened  up, “I can say with certainty that we did our best to ensure the survival of the animals in  conditions unfamiliar for them.”

Parck furtively looked at Fel. Stent, apparently, did not understand the reason for the man’s anxiety. The Baron liked plants. He liked them so much that he even had managed to get permission from Thrawn to plant a small garden on one of the lower floors of the fortress. And now he found out that the Chiss had poked around in his adorable garden with the purpose to gather food for the newcomers. Well, Fel had the self-possession; the Admiral could give him that. Parck decided not to torment the Baron with uncertainty.

“General, I think you can retire and check…the damage,” Voss suggested cautiously.

Fell nodded briefly and rushed out to the corridor. Stent followed him with a puzzled look.

“If the Baron worries about the safety of the trees, I can assure that we have not caused any harm to the plants,” he told the Admiral.

“Something tells me that he will regard it differently. So try not to aggravate the situation, Commander. And… help me to take off the lizard, though,” asked Parck.

His shoulders were already beginning to ache.

Stent, taking advantage of the experience of observing the extraction of the ysalamir, likewise carefully unhooked the lizard from Parck and handed it to Brosh, who was still standing nearby. The Chiss accepted the animal more calmly this time and put it back into the cage. Voss stretched his shoulders.

“Do you have any suggestions why the Syndic sent us the pets?” Parck decided to find out the Commander’s opinion.

Stent turned his gaze on the animals and lost into his thoughts. The man patiently waited until the Chiss would pass the question though his chiss mind and compose the answer.

“No, Admiral,” with a heavy sigh Stent came out from the numbness. “I do not have any theories regarding the functions of these animals. They look absolutely useless. I had an assumption that they are needed to eliminate the problem with the pests birds from the caves, however, given theirs phlegmatic and herbivorous nature, it can be concluded that their use against birds is inefficient, which meant that they are needed for something else.”

“Yes,” Parck nodded, “I would like to know why.”

“They definitely have an application!” the Chiss said confidently. “The Syndic sent them personally. Even entrusted the Nirauan’s coordinates to the humans that we could receive them. He would not rick so much if it was not absolutely necessary!”

“It is hard to argue with that. Although, I think that the coordinates will be erased from all sources as soon as the ships return.”

“I really hope so. I would not want that the secrecy of the fortress depend on humans, which...,” the Chiss broke off and quickly looked on Parck. “I mean, Admiral,” he continued more calmly, “that not all the humans can be trusted. Especially with such strategically important information.”

Parck nodded showing that he understood the Commander’s position. The Chiss had enough of arrogance and self-conceit.

“Make sure, that the Grand Admiral’s “valuable resource” is happy with life, Commander. I will inform you if I get any information.” With these words Parck went out to the corridor.

* * *

The Admiral sat in his office and thoughtfully studied the holoprojector. Thrawn nevertheless had deigned to contact the Hand and clarify some moments about the unusual delivery. Now Parck needed to inform the rest. And he knew for sure that some would not like this news.

The door slid aside and Parck gestured the man and the Chiss to sit down.

“I have received some information about the ysalamir,” he began after the short pause.

“The Syndic has contacted  you?” Stent enquired with inspiration.

“Yes, Mitth’raw’nuruodo decided that he had kept us in dark long enough.”

“So, what do we know now? Why are they here?” Fel joined the conversation.

“How are your plants, Baron?” Parck decide to test the water.

Fel looked at the Chiss.

“Not as bad as I expected. I must admit that the Chiss treated them better than locusts.”

“What so you mean?” Stent bristled. He clearly did not like the comparison with something he was not familiar with.

It should be stopped before it came to wrangling.

“I asked about the state of your garden, Baron, because… Grand Admiral said that this place is the most suitable for the ysalamiris’ housing.” Soontir froze in shock . “Of, course, we will have to expand it a bit,” Parck continued quickly, before the Baron got out of the stupor. “And to allocate a few Chiss for caring for the garden and lizards,” he turned to Stent.

A tense quiet filled the office. Fel recovered from the news that lizards would now be settled in his sleek and cherished garden, which they would methodically destroy. Moreover, in addition to the red creatures there would be the blue ones. The garden for Soontir was the place where he could rest from problems, services… and the Chiss. Now they would get there too.

Stent tried to reconcile himself with the idea that strong and stern warriors would have to patronize some fuzzy lumps, which were not even a formidable weapon, and their only function so far was the destruction the flora.

Parck waited patiently for the officers to wrap the news in their heads. The silence was prolonged. “Interesting,” Parck mocked to himself. “On the battlefield these two always reacted instantly to anything, and now both have total system failure.”

“Why not deliver someone to look after the lizards?” Stent asked sharply. “Why must the Chiss do it?”

“I do not think that to call people from the other garrisons for that purpose is a good idea. Nirauan is too important to risk its safety once again.”

Stent got quiet, but it was clear from his glowing eyes that he was considering other ways to rid the Chiss from such a fate.

“Why not to leave the lizards in cages? It does not seem like they were suffering from claustrophobia,” said Fel.

“I think that the Grand Admiral would tell me if it was possible. In addition, their diet in any case includes  plants.”

“The leaves can be delivered,” suggested Fel, having recalled the recent Stent’s idea.

“And how do you imagine that? Transmit the order to supply ten tanks with fuel, two with refrigerant, a few dozen boxes of provision, oh yes, and pick up a couple of kilograms of the leaves, we decided to make a nest!”

“Very funny,” Fel said with a scowling face. “And what if they were eating metal and the Syndic told you that he decided to place the lizards in your office? They would gnaw your desk a little, but it is no big deal.”

“Fel, I didn’t ask you to keep the lizards in your apartments. Or do you sleep on the trees yourself?”

The Baron stayed silent and stared at the wall with irritation.

“If it calms you down, General, only some samples from your garden are fit for the lizards. And in any case, they should not be allowed the total eating out of the feeding plants. Therefore, there will not be the irreparable damage to your garden,” the Chiss unexpectedly decided to reassure the man.

“And who will take care of this?”

Stent sighed heavily.

“I do not like the idea of using the Chiss to care for the animals. However, this is the syndic’s order. We have nothing left but to fulfill it as best as possible.”

Fel shook his head. He understood that Stent was right. However, it was hard to accept the idea of relocation of the lizards. Parck decided to voice an argument, which he specially prepared to soothe the Baron a bit.

“General, considering the fact, that the garden’s area needs to be expanded anyway, I think, we will have an opportunity to leave a small site personally for you. It does not look that the lizards need a lot of space, so I see nothing wrong in taking a piece from them in your favour.”

“It is more likely that it is taking from me in their favour…,” said Fell, and Parck noticed that the negative in the Baron's voice had diminished a little.

“This is all I can do in such a situation,” Parck spread his hands. “Believe me, if the decision depended only on me, there would be no animals here at all.”

“I share your mood, Admiral,” Fel grinned and Voss understood that the question could be considered resolved.

“Well, I am glad that we have settled it all. I think that you will solve all the further questions about lizards among yourselves,” both the man and the Chiss nodded languidly. “In this case, I will not detain you.”

The officers got up from their seats and headed toward the door. Parck watched them leave and then leaned back in his chair.

Well, if that imperial captain’s most interesting period of service is just beginning then the Admiral of the Empire of the Hand has been going on for many years already. He looked down at the holoprojector again. And it will continue for a long time. There is no other way with Thrawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have already written three more chapters, I only need to translate them. So, I hope I will publish a continuation pretty soon:)


	3. A Chiss' loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quite ordinary task took an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was planned as a small preamble to the main story, but somehow it was grown up to a separate chapter.
> 
> And as always, thank Rhonda3Green for the help in correcting mistakes

“Well, it had started so well,” thought Fel, confirming the order for the attack and passing instructions to the pilots of his squadron.

It all began with a quite standard scenario – in one of the Empire of the Hand’s border systems an unknown fleet was seen. It showed no aggression yet and besides it was unclear what it needed there at all. However, it should not be allowed that something unknown was hanging around either. And that was why Parck, remarkably warming up to the opportunity at least temporarily to escape from the fortress and to command from the bridge of the ISD, immediately ordered to begin preparations for departure. The Admiral was carefully hiding his upbeat attitude; however the Baron for the years of joint service had already managed to learn to determinate his superior’s mood. Meanwhile, this superior did not forget about the general and therefore Fel also received instructions to prepare the fighters for the task. The crawcrafts needed to be carefully checked for the combat capacity, supplied with everything which was necessary and placed on board of the Admonitor.

Fel gave the orders to the Chiss’s officers and having known that it was absolutely unnecessary to monitor the performance, decided to say goodbye to his wife. Not that it would be a highly dangerous mission from which he might not return, although in this matter you never knew for sure, it was just that Sial clearly would not like it if her husband flew away without a word. In addition to parting with his wife, he had to assure his daughter that he would return soon and explain to his son why he could not to fly with his father. Despite the fact that Jagged hardly reached the helm, he was firmly convinced that he would manage the task no worse than the best pilots. The eldest son, to the infinite envy of the younger kids, had already begun the training. Soontir partly shared his wife’s opinion that even he was too young for that. However, the Chiss grew up much faster than humans did and Davin by theirs standards should begin to comprehend the basics of military art long ago. However, since he would not be allowed to take off for a long time and to the battle ones – all more, Soontir was pretty calm for now. Considering what would await them, it was not that bad that his son had already begun learning. In addition, he clearly liked it. So much so that Chak bothered him with question about how soon he would join his brother more and more often. The Baron had already realized that most likely all his children, or at least his sons, would decide to follow his footsteps and become pilots no less famous than their father.

Fel was only a little worried that his children were growing among the Chiss. Although the blue-skinned warriors did not show hostility or contempt, they equaled humans by their standards. He remembered Davin’s stories about how the Chiss had been surprised and wary when they found that he was already ten and was just starting his training, even though his Chiss peers were already almost graduated, considered as adults and looked like them. However, despite the fact that the Chiss believed that there was no equal to them, yet at least they were more lenient to his children. Fel understood that this was due in a large part to his merits and only in a smaller part to the understanding that humans were differ from them in the several parameters. The Chiss always showed discipline and order, however no warrior was regarded simply like a living meat. Each and everyone was valuable, and the attitude both in the military hierarchy and in the academies was appropriate. After such thoughts he often recalled his own training in the Imperial academy on the Karida and every time came to the conclusion that he still preferred to see his children among the Chiss, albeit a little arrogant, but which did not consider soldiers just a resource. And he certainly preferred to see them in the Empire ruled by Thrawn.

Having boarded the Admonitor, the Baron immediately went to the hangar. The jump to the location where the mystery ships had been seen the last time would take a few hours. And that was meant that he had a plenty of time to walk between even rows of clawcrafts and examine them with all the fastidious. The fighters were in the perfect conditions. The Chiss watched them. No, not even watched, cared, with all the inherent perfectionism. The Baron had never succeed to catch one of his subordinates even on the slightest slip, but he really wanted to. However, apparently that today he would again be left with nothing.

The human stopped near one of the hangar’s walls. He did not want to go to the bridge and interfere with the Admiral. Parck there was enjoying his life and freedom and that was why the Baron went to his fighter. He had not sat at the helm for quite a long time. Voss recently began to transfer to the General a part of the work of the Empire’s affairs. According to his words, there were those who could train pilots, but to deal with the delay of the fuel supply for his by the way fighters, should be dealt as quickly as possible. However, Fel understood that the Admiral needed the support. Parck was not much older than the Baron, but years seemed gone by faster for him. However, it was clearly not relevant today.

The Baron climbed to the cockpit and settled himself more comfortably. Well, if Parck’s happiness was on the ISD’s bridge then his was here – in the fighter’s cockpit. And it seemed there was not much difference what type of fighter it was. He had managed to fly, probably, most of the used models. In his career was also TIEs and X-wings and now he had been given the Chiss’ clawcrafts. The difference was only in the side he was fighting for. However, he had managed to fight almost for every side, but it was not his fault that…

He stopped the stream of thoughts. Such reflections could lead very far and there were not enough joy in them.

* * *

“General, do you copy?” Fel came back to the reality, still sitting in the cockpit. “We are coming out of the hyperspace in ten minutes. Inform your pilots to take their positions,” instructed Parck.

“Acknowledged, Admiral. I am already here. We will be ready,” Fel reported clearly.

“Somehow I knew that if you did not show up on the bridge then you decided to spend time in the hangar,” grinned Parck. “Do you think you will have the chance to fire today?”

“Quite an interesting question. I would like that everything be resolved peacefully, however, in the case of what, I do not envy them.”

“Likewise, General. I will inform if the situation unfold not in their favour. Parck out.”

Fel set up the frequency with the pilots and gave them the admiral’s order.

The blue-skinned pilots immediately began to run in the hangar. They quickly climbed to the cockpit and launched a system check. Having waited for the Chiss to settle in the clawcrafts, Fel switched on the internal communication with the pilots and ordered to do a roll-call. In response he received the chipper reports about the readiness. The Baron leaned forward and switched to an isolated channel with one of the pilots.

“Commander Kres’ten’tarthi, I am surprised to hear you. I thought you had stayed to look after the fortress.”

“I am surprised as well, General. By the assumption that I could stay and not to lead my warriors in the battle.”

Fel grinned. “How could we without you.”

“I dare to remind you that it will be me who will lead you in the battle.”

There was a short pause, which the Chiss clearly used to return to a  balanced state. The Baron knew that he should not to banter with Stent, however sometimes it was pretty hard to deny himself  such a pleasure.

“Of course. I put a slightly different meaning in my words,” the polite voice of the Chiss sounded in the dynamic.

“That is great. And since you are here, you will be my wingman. And forasmuch I intend to fly first, you will almost fulfill your desire about leading your warriors,” Fel said as neutrally as possible, clearly imagining how the scarlet eyes narrowed with indignation.

“Understood,” stiffly answered Stent.

Fel once again promised himself not to tease the Chiss. At least not before the alleged battle. And immediately understood that it was unlikely for him to fulfill the promise.

With a little vibration, Fel realized that the promised ten minutes had elapsed and the Admonitor came out of the hyperspace. Now if the ships were still in the marked point, Parck would open the communication channel and began finding out who they were and why they were here. If not, then more likely he would send the message to the nearest outpost to begin collecting data about the possible location of the fleet. The pilots could only wait.

Judging by the passing minutes everything proceeded quite peacefully. Parck would have already informed the General if the ISD had met with the emptiness of the space, and hence the Admiral was now having a small discussion, as it could possibly be at all at the outskirts of the Galaxy. The Baron already began to regret that he had finished the conversation with the Commander so quickly as he received the command to take off. Apparently, there was something to look at outside.

* * *

Fel realized that his guess was confirmed as soon as he left the hangar. In the porthole of the cabin he saw three ships of the unknown design that were heading toward the Admonitor.

“General, our guests are clearly hostile,” rang out the Admiral’s cheerful voice. “We could not scan the ships for the presence of the fighters on board, but given their threats, they do have them.”

“Acknowledged. May I ask what is their purpose?”

“They announced this system their property and politely offered us to get out or to share the fate of all who stood in their way.”

“Well, that is hardly to,” grinned Fel. “Don’t worry, Admiral, we will cover you.”

“Good to know, General. Good hunting.”

Parck turned off and Fel, evaluating the situation, switched the comm and passed orders to the pilots. Soontir wanted to provoke the ships to launch the fighters, until they came too close to the Admonitor. He knew that the Admiral would not have much trouble to deal with three large ships, however the fighters, circling around the flagman could, albeit insignificantly, but to complicate the battle. And they were here exactly to prevent it.

Making up a straight formation, the squadron rushed toward the enemy. However, to  Fel’s slight surprise, the fighters did not show up and the pilots, runupping the target, methodically fired one of the ships. The Baron ordered to rebuild quickly and to begin the second round.

Apparently, the enemy was expecting exactly this, because at the time of the clawcrafts’ changing course, the enemy’s fighters showed off and immediately tried to put a tail on them. The reaction was immediate – the pilots quickly split into groups of two and began to hunt for the enemy. Fel, making a U-turn, chose two particularly fast ships and rushed to them, trying to catch them in the sight. The Commander did not stray from him, covering his back.

The enemy’s pilots had not much skill. Probably neither the sense of self-preservation. Their attacks were quite reckless and therefore dangerous. Battered pilots even made no attempt to catapult or escape, they tried to ram the Chiss’ ships. However, there were no losses so far.

Having dealt with the two fighters, the Baron assessed the situation. The pilots worked pretty coherently and efficiently and did not need his orders for now. Fel had already noticed the new targets as heard Stent’s warning – several fighters were trying to get in the tail. Both pilots began the evasive actions to drop the pursuers or to get to theirs rear instead. The opponents appeared to be stuck and did not want to lose the prey.

“I will distract them, General, and you will try to shoot them down,” Fel heard the Chiss’ suggestion and again glanced on the tactical screen.

The Admonitor was already pouring out the ships by the turbolasers volleys, the Chiss were chasing the enemy’s fighters and were too busy by theirs own targets to eliminate theirs pursuers.

“Accepted, Commander. But be careful. There are three of them and they can pinch you,” said Fel and laid a sharp spin.

The Chiss threw his clawcraft in the other direction, giving the Baron the opportunity to get aside. The attackers decided that it would be better not to split up and to destroy them one by one. Therefore they rushed after the Chiss, pouring him with dense fire. Stent pretty nimbly dodged from the shots, however it was almost impossible to completely avoid all the hits and his shields briefly flashed time to time. The defense would last for some time and the Baron had to eliminate all three of them until the Commander would be crunched by these reckless ones.

Stent ideally brought the attackers under the Baron’s fire and one of the ships immediately exploded from the Fel’s shots. He led the fighter into a turn again.

It was dangerous to get in tail to all group – he could accidently hit the Chiss by his shots and that was why Fel decided that the best tactic would be to go to the enemies from the side. He leveled the clawcraft and again began the approximation. At that moment another enemy fighter appeared in front of Stent from below and quickly rushed to him. The Chiss wired the energy to the front shields and swerved a little to the side to evade the targeted fire. The persecutors also corrected their course, trying to push the Chiss under the fire with their shots. The fighters quickly approached, but Stent did not even tried to avoid the collision, but only shrunk from the shots.

Fel cursed through his teeth. He understood Stent’s idea. But if he made a little mistake, they would need to seek a new phalanx commander. However, he could only hope that Stent had calculated everything correctly. And did not interfere so not to confuse the Chiss’ plans. The Baron turned his fighter again and took the best position in order to quickly come to his wingman for help and began to watch.

Judging by the flashes, surrounding the clawcraft, the shields would not last long. However, if everything would go well, it should be enough.

Two fighters poured the clawcraft with fire from both sides and the closing one tried not to let him move to the side. They wanted to shoot the Chiss almost at close range. The shields could only sustain a couple more of shots before they would cut off. The pursuers’ ships came very closely and there was almost nothing left before the collision with the fighter, which headed right straight to the Chiss. Stent firmly grabbed the ruder. It was necessary only to wait for the moment, to understand correctly when…

He sharply jerked the ruder away from himself and the clawcraft almost collapsed down. The fighter was rocked heavily and the Chiss was hit by the nape to the chair so hard that he seemed to lose consciousness for a while.

He was brought back awake by the alarm systems. The Chiss glanced on the screen. His plan had succeeded – two vessels, having failed to react quickly enough, had rammed each other. However, the third one had managed to avoid death. For now.

Stent pulled the ruder toward himself to level the fighter and finish off the enemy. But the clawcraft hardly moved from the previous course. The Chiss frowned and brought the ship’s scheme to the screen.

No, not now. The shields had completely gone apparently in the last moment before his turn. And then… either he had been shot or he had been hit by the explosion and debris. It was not important for now. What mattered was that from the four wings, only two were left. And that the last fighter had already taken him in the sight.

Stent understood – one hit and he would share the fate of those degenerates which had ended their pathetic existence by ramming each other. He needed to leave immediately. But the hit fighter almost did not obey. He pulled the ruder as hard as he could and several shots flashed under his gut. The Chiss tried to steer the ship to the side and immediately flashes were gone through the darkness where he had been just a moment ago. The pilot clearly did not like what had happened with his cronies and he with all the fury wanted to destroy the guilty one. It seemed that he even had learned how to shoot.

The Chiss again tried to get away from the shots and again he was shaken violently. Another wing was gone. He would not catapult. This freak could hit him even in an escape pod, but in this case he would be completely defenseless. It was better to die in the fighter than floundering helplessly in the emptiness of the space.

The systems were squealed again, warning that he was in the enemy’s kill zone. Stent, preparing in any moment to an explosion, which would end his life, desperately twisted the ruder and suddenly saw the bright flash which for a moment illuminated the darkness. The systems became quiet and in the silence he heard a voice.

“Aren’t you are a hotshot, Commander,” there was astonishment with an mixture of discontent in the Baron’s voice.

“General?” the Chiss only now realized that he had totally forgot about Fel.

“No, Grand Admiral Thrawn. Personally came to save your blue…,” the Baron stopped.

Stent unhooked the slightly trembling hand from the ruder, turned on the system check and looked at the tactical screen. Instead of the enemy’s ships there were only debris. The squadron were destroying the remains of the inattentive pilots. Everything was over. But he could not see it already.

“You always tell your warriors that there is no place for heroism on the battlefield,” Fel continued to quarrel him.

“It was not heroism,” as calm as possible replied the Chiss. “It was an attempt to destroy the enemy.”

“You knew that the situation was dangerous and you could escape. But you decided to deal with everything yourself!” the Baron was not going to give up, as always.

“It was possible to destroy the most of persuades. And I was successful.”

Fel sighted wearily. Apparently, the Chiss had already recovered from the shock. The familiar proud notes began to erupt in his voice.

“Yes, you have succeeded, Stent. But I hope that next time you will behave more reasonably,” Fel decided that it was useless to continue the arguing with the Chiss.

“My behavior will depend on the circumstances. Although, I do not agree with your statement about unreasonableness…”

“Of course, Commander,” Fel interrupted him. “I hope you are able to get to the flagship on your damaged clawcraft.”

Stent looked at the data of the system’s functioning.

“I suppose so, yes, General.”

“Accepted. Then take the position behind me. I have to make sure that you really will reach the hangar,” Fel told him and, dropping speed, turned to the ISD.

Having ensured that the Chiss followed him, he opened a communication channel with the other pilots. Judging by the data on the screen, there were no losses among his own. But it would not hurt to clarify. The pilots clearly reported about the state of the ships. In addition to Stent, two more fighters were hit, but the damage was not serious. Having given the order to return to the hangar, Fel  had already intended to close the channel as he saw that the Chiss wanted to talk one on one. Fel clicked the switch.

“Something else, Commander?”

The air was quiet and Fel thought whether he had mistaken in the fact that Stent had called him.

“I would like to thank you, General,” finally sounded a little muffled voice of the Chiss. “If it were not for your timely help I would be dead.”

Fel sighed. Sometimes Stent had moments of nobility. As well as gratitude, apparently.

“I am glad that you stayed with us, Stent. You behaved recklessly, even if you do not agree with it. But also you behaved bravely.”

“Thank you. I must be in your debt now,” said the Chiss uncertainly.

Fel had already opened his mouth to say that he did not need the Chiss in his debt , but then he thought that this would never be out of use.

“I will remember your words, Commander,” Fel said cheerfully. “And now, concentrate on getting to the hangar. You look terrible,” the Baron added, examining the crumpled pile of metal, resembling a clawcrast by the form on his screen.

* * *

Parck had informed Fel of the details of the battle before he reached the hangar. The enemy’s fleet had refused to surrender even when their defeat became apparent. Although, Fel thought that it was evident from the very beginning. Only wreckage remained from the ships and it was pointless to seek something useful for identifying the attackers among them. In addition, everything indicated that it was a single group. They were still periodically met even after so many years since the founding of the new Empire here. Anyway, the threat was eliminated and the bridge was already calculating a jump back. They only had to wait for the return of the fighters on board.

Fel warned the pilots to land the fighters in the rear of the hangar to leave more space in the front – his wingman hardly could as gracefully as ever land at this time. But the Chiss still managed to surprise him. He touched down the clawcraft as neatly as it even was possible. Fel having already landed, carefully watched him. He was almost sure that the fourth blade would fall off as soon as he touched the ground. A miracle did not happened and Fel, making sure that no one was left behind, informed Parck that they were ready to jump.

* * *

The Chiss always concealed their emotions well, and despite the fact that Stent was slightly more short-tempered, it was almost as difficult to read him, as the rest. However now Fel could say with certainty that the Chiss was upset. Really upset.

The Commander stood next to his clawcraft and sadly looked at it. Fel, having already seen enough of fighter, glanced around the pilot. Judging by appearance, he was fine. Although, most likely, there were bruises already on his shoulders – he should had been shaken well at the moment of the explosion and since he did not break his blue face on the dashboard, it means that he was rescued from this by belts which surely dug into his shoulders and chest during the dash.

The Baron looked at the clawcraft. A mangled cabin and a crumpled wing. He strongly doubted whether it would be possible to repair. Most likely it would be easier to make out what still could be used for the spare parts and disposed the rest. He took a deep breath. And now he needed to tell this news to Stent. It was like telling a child about the death of his favorite pet. Unless the Chiss would not make a tantrum with tears and screams. Although…

The baron walked steadily toward Stent. He had four children. Surely he could manage with one Chiss.

“Do not worry, Commander. Soon you will have a brand new clawcraft,” Fel started as cheerfully as possible, clapping the Chiss on his shoulder to be confident and belatedly remembering about the fact that the Chiss’ shoulders must be hurt.

Stent, however, even did not wince and continued to look at the fighter.

“How are you?” Alright?” Fel decided to go on the other side.

The Chiss slowly nodded. Excellent, the reaction was present.

“You are upset because…,” Fel tried again.

“I did not think that it would work out that way”, unexpectedly quiet began the Chiss. And where did his command voice go?

“What?” the Baron was surprised at the unusual behavior of the Commander.

“I did not think that I would get so much damage. Probably, it would  have been better  to turn earlier, then I could save the wings. And with them I could leave and from that last one…,” the Chiss fell silent again.

“You sound as if you lost a friend in the battle,” Fel shook his head.

“You could say that. I flew on this exact clawcraft all the time, since I have received it. It was one of the first, created with syndic’s improvement and built at the shipyards of the Empire of the Hand. Of course, there were damages, as of Adumar, for example, but they could always be restored. But now…,” the Chiss paused. “Now it seems to be the end for it.”

Stent spoke unusually quietly and sadly. Apparently, the ship really meant a lot to him.

The Baron noticed a group of pilots who were examining the Commander’s ship. They must have been surprised that one of the best pilots of the Hand had turned his fighter into this. Fel nodded to the crowd in the direction of the exit. It was not a museum piece to stare at it like that. The Chiss, having understood the silent order, quickly retreated. The Baron turned back to Stent again.

“I heard that it is common among the Chiss to give names to the fighters,” the Chiss nodded. “What was yours named?”

“Nuz k’tici,” said the Chiss on Cheunh.

Fel rummaged in his head trying to understand the meaning of the words.

“A new flame?”

“Yes, The flame – is a symbol of a warrior. And the new… as I said, it was the newest model, unique at that time. And the Empire was new then. I thought it would be symbolic.”

And the Chiss were not devoid of romanticism.

“Well it was, However, now all this is the past. The Empire has already firmly established in the Unknown Regions. And the fighter has served you very long. I am sure, that you will like the new ship as well. And you can come up with a new name which will be fit the present.”

Stent looked closely at Fel.

“Perhaps you are right.”

Fel decided that he had done everything that was in his power and so, nodding to the Chiss, he turned and headed to the exit.

“General,” having heard the Chiss he stopped and turned. “Thank you again. I could die with it.”

“You are welcome, Commander. I am sure you would have helped me too. You have been already watching that I would not be hit by many years.”

It seemed that the Chiss was a little more cheerful for the moment. But then he turned back to the clawcraft. Fel understood the hint and left the Chiss alone.

* * *

As soon as Fel appeared on the threshold of his apartment, Sial immediately rushed to him. She was still worried every time he flew on another mission. Then expectedly, his children run to him with the request to tell how he had managed with “all the enemies”. And later in the evening, having finally dealt with all the affairs and sitting in his chair in the office, he realized that he was tired. Tired of the daily routine that awaited him until some brainless ruler decided again to profit from the Hand. He really wanted to rest. At least for one day. Away from all this. Or soon he would grow old with the speed of the Admiral. He too, probably, could use a vacation. Throw him out on some wild planet, like Thrawn once, just for a couple of days. Let Parck take a break from all worries, limber up on the fresh air and then, after his return, tear off the general’s head…

Fel grinned at his thoughts.

Although, it would be really nice to take his wife and fly away for a day somewhere. Sial would definitely not mind. Well, so Parck could be persuaded if desired. He, of course, would give him a lecture (apparently learned this from Thrawn), look with a heavy sight, but would let go for a day. It would be easier for him to agree with Fel, than to listen to his endless arguments. The Baron would not back down.

But where to take the kids? There were no problems with Davin – he had already moved to the academy. But what about Chak, Jagged and Cherith?

The recent words of Stent came to mind “I must now be in your debt…”. Fel clung to the idea. No one was forcing the Chiss to say that and Fel knew that Stent would not break his promise, which meant…

The Chiss would not like that. However, it would not hurt him. In the end, Fel watched the upbringing of the children and they knew how to behave properly. The Commander only would need to make sure that the three children would survive the day. It was unlikely that Stent could not manage such an easy task.

The Baron smiled. Everything turned out just fine. Tomorrow morning the first thing to do was to visit Parck. If he would be lucky, the elated mood of the admiral would last until tomorrow, which meant that it would be much easier to ask for the vacation. And then he could gladden Stent. In addition, he could distract him from the grief over his clawcraft.

The Baron leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Yes, everything was turning out just fine.


	4. An unexpected assignment (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fel saved Commander’s life and the appreciative Chiss considered himself in the Baron’s debt. However, Stent had never expected what Fel would have chosen as a repayment…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Rhonda3Green for the help in correcting mistakes

Fel was turning his gaze from the Chiss to the children and back. Stent warily studied the little humans and seemed to be in stupor. The children looked at the Chiss with obvious interest, which personally had been created by Soontir telling the kids that they would spend a day with a real Chiss warrior. He did not even try to interest Stent with words about communicating with real human children.

The Chiss, however, had already passed all the stages from shock and denial to acceptance and resignation while Fel had led him down the corridor to his apartment. Before coming inside, he glanced at the Commander and asked him to change his sour face to something more friendly. He made as neutral expression on his face as he could and since Fel did not know in principle how the friendly Chiss looked like, he considered that this was quite enough.

The children also had been instructed that they should behave more carefully themselves with the blue-skinned babysitter. Fel imagined that if they immediately rushed to the Chiss and began to start bombarding him with questions as soon as he would appear in their field of vision, he could be easily scared off. Stent was already on the edge and it was better not to provoke him.

Having decided that he should not prolong the introductions, Fel quickly introduced the sides to each other, once again reminded to the children that they should behave properly and, having wished the Chiss good luck, quickly retreated to the corridor. Stent rushed after him.

“General, are you sure this is a good idea?” asked Stent with as neutral tone as possible.

“Stent, it is just children. And just for a day,” Fel tried to calm him.

“When I said that I was in your debt now, I did not mean that,” the Chiss sighed heavily.

“Well, then next time be more precise in your promises,” the Baron grinned.

“You did not tell me what to do with them,” said the Commander, narrowing his scarlet eyes.

“Speaking in your understandable language – to ensure the survival and normal functioning of the objects, namely: to feed, provide leisure and keep away from dangerous situations,” chose the words Fel.

“I have no idea which situations are dangerous for them,” said Stent with annoyance.

“I am sure, you will figure it out, Commander,” Fel suddenly felt uncomfortable and added. “Please, just make that the children survive this day.”

Stent immediately tensed.

“You think I could harm the children?”

“Not at all. That is why I trust them to you,” as convincingly as possible assured him Fel.

The Chiss wilted again.

“Very well, General. I have to fulfill my promise. And since you decided that this will be enough to pay off the debt, then so be it.”

“That is great. Do not worry, Commander. It is not wild, uncontrollable animals. But only three kids. I am sure you will manage,” said Fel and quickly, while the conversation did not go to a new turn, walked along the corridor.

Turning around the corner, he cast a last glance at the Chiss. He still looked after him with doom.

* * *

Having watched Fel leave, Stent gathered himself together and opened the door. The children stood in the same place and expectantly looked at him.

He had never looked after children. So as his childhood he remembered vaguely. But he remembered well the joy of starting training in the academy. If they were Chiss, they would also have already been on training and there would have been no problems at all. And now because of the inhibition in the development of the humans’ children, he was forced to watch them while the General was wasting his time.

“Are you a real Chiss?” asked one of the boys, tearing Stent out of his thoughts.

He was at a loss with the answer. Was there such a thing as not a real Chiss? And what was the criterion for this definition in general? Nevertheless, he considered that the first option was more suited to him anyway and therefore he nodded.

“And can you do something cool?” the question came from the same child. It seemed that Fel called him Jagged.

“Cool?” the Chiss did not understand.

“Yeah. Well, like burning the walls with your eyes or…”

“Or to make it snow right in the room,” the girl came to the aid of  her brother.

The children dumbfounded him with their statements for the second time in five minutes.

“Why should I be able to do this?” he asked in bewilderment.

“Well, you are a real Chiss! You said it yourself! I heard that the Chiss are the coolest warriors. So you must be able to do something unusual, something cool!” Jagged said enthusiastically.

“I cannot do anything you just said. However it does not exclude the fact that the Chiss are the best warriors.”

“And why do your eyes are glowing then?” the child continued the offensive.

“Because they should glow,” thought Stent. “It is the humans who have something broken that is why their eyes are unnatural.”

The children were obviously waiting for an answer.

“It helps us to better navigate in the darkness,” explained the Chiss.

“So it is like a built-in flashlight?”

“No! It is not like a flashlight!” Stent winced at the comparison.

“And why do you have blue skin?” Jagged did not weaken the pressure. He seems to have adopted his father’s stubbornness in the greatest degree.

“And why is your skin is so pale? You are almost colorless!” the Chiss decided to adopt the opponent’s tactic.

The question, however, did not embarrass the children.

“And what should it be? We are humans!” said the boy in such a tone as if the Chiss asked something elementary.

“And I am the Chiss! We have blue skin!” Stent adjusted to the “logic” of the child.

“What, like everyone?” Jagged asked incredulously.

“Everyone!”

“And there are no green, or for example, pink Chiss?” Cherith joined in their conversation.

The pink Chiss. Stent hoped that this image would never arise in his head again.

“No, there are only blue Chiss!” he tried to say that in such an impenetrable tone that even the children realized that the topic was closed.

Jagged and Cherith immediately changed on the face and began to look… disappointed?

”Well, maybe at least you can read the thoughts? At least a little bit?” the boy tried again.

“Stop it, Jag,” the oldest of the children said with a grin. “They cannot do anything like that. They are just like humans only blue and with red eyes.”

Stent barely hold himself. “Just like humans? How could this human cub come to this conclusion? What did he know about the Chiss at all? Apparently, he was hardly more than four years old by Chiss standards.” Stent sighed. It was necessary to calm down. It was just humans. Even adults did not have much intelligence and their offspring all the more.

“Despite the fact that I cannot do anything invented by your mind, the Chiss are indeed the most…” he recalled the word, spoken by the human, “the coolest warriors in the Galaxy.”

“So what can you do, after all?” Jagged had an interest again.

Stent pondered. It was necessary to answer so that the children understood. Therefore, it was pointless to tell about his high-level military and leadership skills.

“I am a pilot,” he said simply.

“Like dad?” the girl asked.

“Yes, like the General.”

“And which one of you is the coolest pilot?” the boy began again.

The Chiss did not like the question. Fel, albeit a little, but surpassed him in flying skills. And he would not lie, especially to his children.

“I think that your father is a little bit better than me regarding flying,” said Stent evenly.

The children smiled proudly. Stent did not understand the reason for their pride. He had praised their father, not them. The merit of the children in this case were equal to zero. Apparently, humans thought differently.

“I will also become the best pilot when I grow up,” Jagged said proudly.

“So will I,” Chak supported him. “Our brother is already studying in the academy. I will go there too soon!”

“And me too!” repeated the girl after her brothers.

Stent closely examined the children and hoped that Fel would handle his children’s education himself. In the end, he was the coolest pilot… And also the Chiss realized that it was the time to intercept the initiative until the children did not start to issue new “genius” idea.

“Why don't you go to your room and do something,” suggested the Chiss.

“What?” wondered Jagged, exchanging glances with his sister.

The children must have expected to spend an unforgettable day, but he was not going to entertain the Fel’ cubs.

“I do not know… What do you usually do at this time?”

“I am studying for admission to the academy,” Chak came to the Chiss’ aid. He was older than other children and Stent began to realize that he was the most suitable candidate for adequate communication. “And they,” he nodded to his brother and sister, “differently. Usually, mom thinks up something.”

And today, the role of the mom seemed to fall on him, sourly thought Stent.

“Very well. What do you want to do?” he tried to come from a different angle.

“Draaaawing!” Cherith cried suddenly loudly. Only perfect training allowed Stent not to jump from  the girl, as her brothers did.

“Do you have everything necessary for it?” specified the Chiss.

“Of course! Come, I will show you everything!” Jagged appeared unexpectedly fast next to the Chiss and having grabbed his hand pulled him to the one of the rooms.

The Chiss was shocked by such a familiar behavior of the child. Just grabbing someone by the hand. Without even asking permission. And dragging him along. He glanced at the other children. They did not look shocked or even surprised. Apparently, humans had it in the order of things.

Jagged dragged him into a room, which was specially equipped for children, led him to a small table and commanded the Chiss to sit down.

Great, not only did Fel always command him, now his children had chosen the same manner of behavior.

Stent examined the small chairs, clearly designed for the younger children.

“Why are you frozen? Sit down!” said the boy again.

He already folded the sheets of white paper, some colored sticks and jars of different colors too on the table.

Stent decided that it would be easy for him to survive this day if he acted on the path of the least resistance. It was really easier to sit down rather than to explain the child why he did not want to do it.

He took a step toward the edge of the table and sat down to the floor, having folded his legs under him. Given the height of the chair, he was clearly more comfortable that way.

Jagged glanced at him and froze for a moment but then decided to leave the choice to the Chiss and flopped down on a chair next to his sister. Chak had already settled on the cot with a datapad in his hands. Apparently, he did not want to draw. The Chiss did not want to either. But there were a stack of sheets already before him. Jagged pushed the colored sticks closer to the Chiss, apparently portraying the generous host. Cherith, holding a blue stick in her fist was already drawing something out carefully on her sheet.

The Chiss closed his eyes for a moment. He would manage. He had to hold out only until the evening. Fel would return, take command of the children and he would again be in the quiet of his room.

“What will you draw?” asked the boy.

“What?” the child again pulled him out of his thoughts.

“You have to choose something that you will draw,” cheerfully explained Jagged.

“Do I have to draw something?” the Chiss already knew what would be the answer, but it was still worth trying.

“Of course! I will draw a fighter!” announced the child.

Stent’s thoughts immediately returned to the events of yesterday. But it should not be allowed to show the slack before the children.

“I do not quite understand how…,” he took one of the bright sticks and turned it in his hands.

“You cannot draw?” Jagged rounded up his eyes.

“Of course I can!” immediately objected the Chiss. If even humans’ children could draw then there was absolutely nothing complicated in this. Especially for him.

“Are you sure?” Jagged looked at him incredulously, “And what will you draw?”

“I…,” nothing came to mind. He needed to choose something simple, considering his minimal skills in this area. “I will draw a fighter too.”

It was the easiest way. He perfectly knew every detail of the clawcraft, every curve and line. He only needed to transfer the scheme to the paper.

Jagged snorted.

“Okay. And then we will compare who did it better!”

Did the child want to make a competition of this? However, there was already enough strangeness in such a short period of time. Stent just put it in the box with the tag “strangeness of humans’ cubs” and having taken a stick, which color was the most closely resembling a clawcraft and began accurately to reproduce it on a paper.

To his surprise, this process attracted him pretty much. And given that the children also became quiet, absorbed with this occupation, everything was suited him. He sometimes looked up to check if the children were alright. After all, it was his main task. Cherith had already put aside the stick and now diligently carrying the brush along the sheet. Jagged bent over his sheet so low that the Chiss doubted in vision quality of humans. Although, the Baron seemed to have no such problems with this. Maybe humans’ children were born blind and gradually their eyesight improved until more adult age? He thoughtfully drew the clawcraft’s wings. Children’s motor skills also clearly suffered. Strange. If the eyes of the Chiss and humans were different then the limbs seemed to have the same structure. Stent carefully looked at Jag’s hand and then looked at his own. It seemed to be the same. Perhaps the bones were still too soft? Stent sighed. Humans were backward compared to the Chiss. And developing too slowly. It was hard to believe that they would grow up into something worthwhile. Something that could pilot a fighter and fight.

He realized that he was distracted by his reflections and raised his head to check the childrens’ condition. He immediately skipped a beat. He was distracted for only a short moment. When did she have a time?

Cherith happily smiled at the Chiss. Her face was covered with the sloppy spots of blue paint. In the smeared hands she held the ill-starred jar.

“I am a Chiss!” happily announced the child.

Stent imagined Fel’s face if he saw his daughter in this form. However, given the Baron’s character, perhaps it would even amuse him.

Jagged meanwhile also raised his head and looked at his sister with mirth in his eyes.

“Cherith, give it to me!” he reached out to her to pick up the paint.

The girl rested her blue palm on her brother’s cheek, trying to push him away. Jagged did not back away and tried simultaneously to take his sister’s hand away from him and to reach for a jar of paint. Cherith laughed fervently and extended her hand as far as possible, causing more and more damage to her brother. It was necessary to act immediately.

The Chiss jumped to the children and leaning over the girl, grabbed the paint from her hands and barked at the children to stop their useless occupation. Both children immediately froze and raised their mud faces and astonished eyes to the Chiss. Well, now they both were “the Chiss”.

Stent looked down. There were several blue prints of children’ hands on his ideal black uniform. He must have been touched while he was taking the jar from the child. Not only these cubs had smeared each other so they also spoiled his uniform!

“It is all his fault!” the girl pointed a finger at her brother.

“Not true! It is your hands in paint!” immediately objected Jagged.

The Chiss flashed at the children with his eyes and they immediately became quiet.

“You will immediately retire to the fresher and clean yourselves up!” said the Chiss though his teeth.

“I think they should be helped,” Chak said from the cot.

“So you will help them!” Stent said sharply.

“I cannot. I need to study,” the child informed him businesslike.

Stent estimated what would be easier – to force Chak to wash his sister and brother or to do it himself to avoid further problems.

“Alright. Both to the fresher, now!” commanded the Chiss. “And you,” he turned to the Chak, “prepare clean clothes for them!”

This time the child decided not to argue and, having raised from the cot, headed to the closet. Stent watched him closely and then walked in the direction where the children had disappeared.

* * *

The Chiss watched the drying children and breathed deeply, trying to calm down. It had turned out badly. He looked again at the mirror. In vain. His resentment only intensified. The children were unbearable. They not only had smeared the paint without any sense, they were also not able to normally perform the elementary task of cleaning off the contamination. The Chiss had to directly participate in the removal of the paint from the children’s faces, and as the result of their continued frivolous behavior, the foam got on his face and immediately stung his eyes. Jagged, apparently wanting to help the Chiss, sent a stream straight to his face. As a result, his uniform was now not only dirty, but also wet. And his perfectly feathered hair was now hanging to his forehead with wet strands.

However, the children were washed up and therefore the task, albeit with great damage, was accomplished.

Having dried, the children quickly disappeared from the fresher and Stent, having grabbed a towel, jumped after them. He did not intend to let them get out of his sight.

The elder child also managed with his part of the task and children were already pulling on new clothes. Well, at least, they managed with this by themselves. Stent, trying not to lose sight of them even for a second, dried his head and took off his wet tunic.

Chak looked at him.

“Perhaps it will be better to take off the shirt, it got wet too,” he said thoughtfully. “I can bring you one of Dad’s.”

“No, thanks. I am good,” the Chiss was not enthusiastic with the idea of wearing anybody else’s clothes, especially if it belonged to his commander.

“Whatever you want,” Chak shrugged.

The children meanwhile again went toward the table. Stent in a few jumps crossed the distance and having collected all the jars with the paint, placed them on the highest shelf of the closet. He would not endure a second washing. The children watched him with a slightly surprised glance, but quickly shifted their attention back to the sheets. The Chiss again sat nearby, but now did not move his gaze from the children.

After a while the girl, clumsy climbed down from the chair and went to the Chiss. Getting close enough she handed him the sheet with a  strange blue-black silhouette with two red dots on it.

“It is you!” happily informed the girl.

Yes, apparently the humans’ cubs really did have vision problems… Stent simply nodded and put the drawing back on the table.

“Do you not like it?’ she asked, frustrated.

Why did children ask such questions? What could be liked here at all? The blue blob? However, humans were quite emotional and their children must be even worse which meant that the truth would not please her. Stent remembered about his decision to follow the path of least resistance.

“I like it,” he sighed.

“Then it is for you!” the girl rejoiced.

Great. And why would he need it? The Syndic apparently could determinate on this spot all the important points of the girl’s personality and chose the ideal way of behavior. He was obviously deprived of this gift. And the smeared piece of paper was not needed for him in any form.

“I do not think that I am able to accept such a generous gift,”the Chiss came up with.

Cherith looked at him intently.

“I do not mind. I will draw more,” she assured him.

“I am afraid that I am not capable of appreciating the full meaning of this creation,” the Chiss tried again.

The child froze. It must be too difficult for her.

“Why do not you come back to the table and draw something else?” he suggested, until the child did not retire from the stupor and began again to insist on him accepting the “gift”.

In addition, the children behaved quietly which meant that he needed to keep them for this occupation as long as possible. Cherith surprisingly obediently sat back and the calmness was restored. However, not for long. This time Chak approached him and he had to answer the child’s questions about the types of the fighters formations in  different combat situations.

By the time he succeeded in getting rid of Chak to the individual training, Jag decided to take his attention, introducing him to his creation. Stent glanced at the drawing. A little bit clumsy lines really resembled some kind of ship of unknown shape to the Chiss.

“What kind of model is it?” asked Stent.

“I made up it myself,” informed Jagged.

“Are you sure that it will fly?” asked the Chiss, not concealing skepticism in his voice.

Proceeding from his knowledge, the presented fighter could successfully fly only if it would be pushed off from some precipice.

“I am sure! It is the most powerful fighter in the galaxy!” the boy assured him.

Stent in time stopped the next phrase, rolling from his tongue. It was clearly useless to argue with the child.

“I like it,” he said instead, remembering that it was exactly what Cherith wanted to hear from him.

Jagged looked up at him and for a second it seemed that the Baron himself was looking at him with some condemnation. The boy, fortunately, did not try to give him a drawing as a present. Apparently, he considered the Chiss unworthy of such a unique scheme of the fighter, and sat back at the table.

Stent moved closer to the wall and leaned his back against it, folding his elbows on the bent knees. The children made him tired. How did the Baron and his wife manage with them for so long? Maybe that was why the Baron so worried about his garden, because it was the only place for him to rest?

The Chiss ran his hand through his hair, checking how dry they were and hardly restrained himself from swearing. Fel obviously would not be happy if his children learned a few new words. With these children he completely forgot to carefully wear his hair up, as he always did. Now it was almost dry but disheveled. He smoothed it out with his hands as best as he could. The children turned him from an exemplary warrior and commander into an untidy and slovenly man. It was good that he had to endure their pernicious influence only for a day.

“I am huuungry!” the girl suddenly said, tearing herself away from the sheet.

“It is too early,” the Chiss back off her.

“But I want to eat now!”

“No. I will feed you when it is necessary,” Stent snapped.

The girl somehow evily glared at him.

“I will tell Dad that you starved us!”

Stent looked at the child widening his eyes from surprise. Was the child trying to manipulate him? To threaten him?

“It is not true. Are you going to lie to your father?” the Chiss tried to reason with her.

“It is true! I want to eat and you do not want to feed us!”

The child’s words contained a grain of logic. It was almost impossible to determine whether a child really wanted to eat. And if the cub was actually hungry…

“Who else wants to eat?” the Chiss asked wearily.

The boys in unison confirmed his assumption.

“All right. What do you usually get fed?” Stent surrendered. It was easier to feed the cubs than to persuade them to wait.

“Mom usually cooks for us,” informed him Jagged.

“I see. Today we will eat from the common canteen.”

Stent raised to his feet. He did not want to take children with him to the canteen. The last thing he needed was that someone saw him with the cubs. The Baron promised that he would tell no one about what Stent was doing today. So, the only way was to bring the food here. But he could not take his eyes from them…

He turned to the eldest child. So far, he behaved more adequately than others. And he obviously was eager to enter the academy and begin training. He must take advantage of this.

“Chak, I am entrusting you with supervisions of your… of them,” Stent pointed at the children at the table. "Your responsibility is to prevent any damage to themselves or the environment. Is the task clear?”

Chak nodded a little stunned.

“Are you sure that you can handle the task?” the Chiss decided to clarify.

“I think so,” he nodded. “Mom sometimes leaves me to look after them for a little while.”

“Very well. Have at it,” with these words Stent picked up his spoiled tunic and headed for the exit. It was necessary to do everything very quickly.

* * *

Having jumped out to the corridor, the Chiss immediately realized the first problem. He did not even know what was worse – to appear in the canteen in the dirty and wet tunic or without it at all. No, he was the role model to his soldiers. One moment of weakness and his reputation would be destroyed. And if the both options were not suitable then he needed a new tunic. Therefore, the first item would be his own compartment.

With the rank of commander, he had been assigned rooms in the same part of the fortress where all the officers were located. Then Stent had taken it without much enthusiasm. He wanted to continue to reside with his warriors. Now he was glad that had not insisted on keeping the previous compartment. He had to get to his quarters unnoticed and in the case of the officers’ sector, where the traffic density along the corridors was lower, the task was clearly easier.

As he expected – the corridors were empty and Stent shortened the distance as fast as he could. When only a couple of meters were left to the cherished door, the Chiss had already congratulated himself with the victory.

“Greetings, Commander,” Stent even shuddered with the surprise and quickly turned to the source of the sound.

“Admiral,” Parck could dwell in his office for days, but exactly at this moment he apparently decided to walk along the corridors. What luck.

“It is pretty unusual to see you in such form,” Parck looked at him with a part of amazement.

The Chiss reproduced his own image in his head. Still wet shirt, smeared tunic and disheveled hair. He must quickly get rid of the Admiral, until he began to ask questions.

“My apologies, but I am in a hurry,” the Chiss quickly turned and almost jumped over the remaining distance and disappeared behind the door. Voss followed him with his eyes. There was too much on the tip of  his tongue to have time to choose and ask the Chiss about it. He somehow always thought that the Commander woke up at once in an ideal-exemplary form.

During the years of service he had time to see the overgrown Fel, who for all the reprimands reported that stubble did not hinder him from the flying or even more - to handle the errands on the datapad. Although Parck had almost firmly established in the opinion that nothing would prevent Baron from flying: beginning from the absence of an eye or hand and ending with complete paralysis or marasmus. He would climb in the cockpit anyway. He also saw the rumpled Chiss’ officers and even Thrawn a little bit scruffy. But Stent had always been a role model. And it was not important what, where and when something happened – the Commander always appeared as one of the first and in such form as if he knew everything in advance and managed to tidy himself up. Especially in such cases he interestingly contrasted with the Baron. Fel, despite the fact the he was also an advocate of discipline, believed that  an urgent call to his superior  at four o’clock in the morning did not imply that he should appear in full dress.

However, Parck never considered it necessary to interfere in the personal life of his subordinates, and therefore it was not worth to asking questions to the Chiss either. He sighed. It was a strange day. Early in the morning, Fel appeared to him and in almost as an ultimatum asked for a day of vacation. Now Stent was walking around the fortress in only a shirt. It remained to be hoped that in the evening, the Chiss would not arrange a noisy drinking and by the night some asteroid would not crash into them…

Parck casted a last glance on the door behind which the Chiss disappeared and having restored in his memory his route, which was disappeared after a collusion with the Commander, headed further along the corridor.

* * *

Stent quickly pushed the door behind him. Excellent! Failed at the last moment! Just like yesterday! Humans seemed to call this a black band in life.

The Chiss got off the door and headed to the closet.

And Parck really had gotten old. Previously he would react immediately and would throw the Chiss with questions. Interesting, if the Admiral was aware of Fel’s assignment? The Baron, of course, had told him that  no one knew about it except the two of them, but he could have shared the piece of information with the Admiral at least that the Commander would not be assigned to other tasks today. The Chiss did not even know which scenario was worse. However, now he had to think about other things. He quickly pulled on a new tunic, ran his hand over the black fur of the cat, which was rubbing near his feet and jumped out to the corridor. Fortunately, Parck was already gone.

“So, now it is needed to get the food for the cubs,” he thought as he walked toward the canteen. “And the Baron did not even bother to explain what kind of food suits them.” He had already established with the opinion that the children were different from the adults by several parameters. And it might be that these variations applied also to the food. So he needed to take something as neutral as possible. And also he had to think how to carry all four trays at once. He did not want to reveal the location of where he was going to bring food. They could think that he was now serving the Baron. “No,” he stopped at the door of the canteen, “you are not serving the Baron, but his children. Just great.” He stepped inside.

Maybe it was good that the children had asked to eat now – there was almost no one in the canteen. Having loaded the trays to the maximum, so that he could no longer be reproached about starvation, Stent carefully headed back to Fel’s quarters. Each portion was enough for an adult Chiss, so it should be enough for the children too. Also the Chiss had taken as diverse a meal as possible so the children could choose something in any case. Thus, he considered that he provided all possible options.

Having stepped into the room, he was prepared for almost everything. Ruined furniture, crippled children and holes in the walls. However everything was much better. Jagged and Cherith sat on both sides of Chak and looked at something in his datapad. To his surprise, all the drawing supplies had been already removed from the table, so he unloaded all the provisions onto the low table. Chak raised his head.

“The task is complete, Commander!” he cheerfully reported.

Well, the child really did well. Stent had made the right choice to whom to assign the arrangement, taking into account the chances of success. Having seen the trays, Jagged and Cherith jumped to the floor and ran to the table.

“They need to wash their hands,” informed Chak.

“Can they do it themselves?” inquired Stent.

“Yep, but it is better to look after them.”

Stent nodded the children toward the fresher and having taken off the new tunic, followed them. Two spoiled uniforms in one day were too much.

Fortunately, the handwashing went peacefully and the children, almost knocking the Chiss down in the fresher’ door, where he held an observational position, again rushed to the table.

“Do you have to be watched too?” asked Stent, turning to Chak.

The boy snorted and disappeared into the doorway. Stent considered this as a display of discontent and hence it was most likely the negative answer, and sat down next to the wall at the table. Having returned, Chak as well as his siblings pushed one of the trays to himself and began to eat.

The boys ate so actively that Stent even questioned whether he really had starved them. Perhaps they needed to eat more often? As far as he knew, some animals fed their cubs incessantly throughout the day. Although, more likely, it was the consequence of the rapid growth of the animals and their metabolism in general. And Stent knew for sure that the Chiss had faster metabolism then the Humans. Although again, the children could be different from the adults specimen.

“I do not want that,” said Cherith, squeamishly poking a fork in some green vegetable.

“There are a lot of other foods,” Stent replied as calmly as he could.

Apparently, even the girl understood that it was pointless to pester the Chiss and became quiet. Having made sure that the children were busy with food, the Chiss pushed the remaining tray to himself and without taking his eyes off the children, began to eat. However, soon he caught Chak’s interested sight.

“Is something wrong?” Stent raised his eyebrow.

“Do you eat something blue constantly?” he asked hesitantly.

“I do not think so. Why do you ask?” the Chiss became suspicious.

“I just thought… I read about some birds. I do not remember the name… Anyway, these birds have beautiful pink feathers, but when their babies hatch, they are grey. They eat some…  arthropods, which contains something pink and their babies gradually also become pink,” the boy finished the explanation.

Excellent. Now the Chiss were compared with something pink feathered.

“No. We do not eat anything that could give us a blue pigment. And the Chiss are born with blue skin!”

“And I have already thought that I understood why you are blue,” Chak sighed sadly.

Stent mellowed out a little bit. Perhaps the boy had not wanted to offend him. At least there were no such impulses behind him earlier.

“The blue color of the skin is caused by a special substance which is contained in the outer shells of Csilla. It also color glaciers in a similar blue tint. However, it is only one explanation,” the Chiss decided to explain to the child.

The boy intently studied him for a while.

“It is a bit like a version with food,” he commented.

“It is not like that at all!” the Chiss answered sharply.

The last thing he needed was that this bird analogy was fixed in the children’ minds.

Chak buried his nose in his plate and it became relatively quiet again, except for the clattering of the cutlery and a small munching of the younger children. Stent decided not to comment this behavior. If the children really would be accepted to the academy, they would be quickly taught all the rules of behavior, which fit a true warrior. Including regarding food intake.

Not eating thirds, Jag pushed the tray away from him.

“I do not want anymore,” he said.

Cherith immediately repeated after her brother.

“You said you were very hungry,” Stent narrowed his eyes.

“Already no. We are all full,” replied Jagged for both of them.

Well, the children needed clearly less than the Chiss supposed.

“All right, what now?” as calm as possible asked Stent.

“Now they need to sleep,” said Chak did not raised his head from the tray.

Both children looked at their older brother with indignation.

“Why did you say? He did not know that! We could not go to nap at least today! And you took and tell him everything!” the younger immediately lashed out to his brother.

“Mom told me to make sure to follow your schedule, since the Commander might not know something,” explained Chak.

Certainly, it was possible to conduct a constructive conversation with the older child.

“Do they need to sleep so early?” nevertheless the Chiss was surprised. It was not even evening.

“They need to sleep in day time also,” explained Chak.

“And you?” the Chiss specified with suspicion.

“Not anymore. Only small children sleep during the day.”

Stent frowned. In his opinion, even Chak did not seem to be by the definition an older child.

“Are you sure that you are not trying to deceive me?” he stared at the child intensely.

“I am sure. Therefore, mom asked me to track this,” he said confidently.

It sounded quite plausible.

“May we not go to sleep? Pleeeease,” both younger children turned to the Chiss, having concocted almost the same faces as his cat made when begged for something.

“I have no right to adjust your schedule. Where do you sleep?” he answered inexorably.

Did the children really think that such an obvious and simple trick would affect him?

“Do not tell him!” Jagged quickly said to his brother.

“The room is across the corridor,” he said ruthlessly.

“Very well. What do they need to go to sleep?” the Chiss continued gathering the necessary information.

“To change clothes and to… lie down?” Chak looked at him in confusion.

“Acknowledged. Are you sure that you do not want to eat anymore?” the children shook their heads sadly. “Then go get your clothes changed and lie down. I will come and check how you carried out the order after a while.”

Chak grinned for some reason. Jagged took Cherith by her hand and despondently trudged out of the room. Stent followed them with his eyes and buried his eyes in his portion.

When he entered the academy, it was hard but he had coped. Service in the Ascendancy Fleet also was not easy but he coped. The escape, joining and service to the syndic, getting the rank of commander and leading the phalanx – he coped with everything. He could not allow children to finish himself off.

Stent looked at the watch. He survived half of the day. It remained about the same and then Fel would return. He only needed to hold out until his return…


	5. An unexpected assignment (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stent has survived half a day with Fel's children. But he has much more to go through...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Rhonda3Green for the help in correcting mistakes

To Stent’s surprise, the children obediently accepted their fate and really went to bed. At least, as far as the Chiss could determine when he looked in their room in an half an hour they were truly asleep. Or very skillfully pretending. However, he decided to leave the children’s rest to their conscience. In the end, the less they would rest the more passive they would be and this was just as good for him.

Chak had already removed the rest of the food and expectantly stared at the Chiss when he entered back into the room. The child was evidently looking for conversation. And clearly he would not back up until received it.

“What do you want?” asked the Chiss.

“Can I ask something?” the boy said somewhat timidly.

“Is it necessary?” Stent did not really want to answer another pointless question.

The human became a little bit stunned.

“I suppose yes,” he responded with a more confidence.

“Alright. I am listening to you,” Stent knew from the beginning that there were no way to escape for him. The first half of the day with the children had proved this perfectly.

“Why is it exactly you who is staying with us?” there was obvious curiosity in the child’s voice.

Now it was the Chiss’ turn to be stunned. Was not it obvious? However, they were humans. They always needed everything sorted out for them.

“Because I was asked by the General,” he dryly answered.

“Okay. But why did you agree?” the boy continued the interrogation.

This question was more interesting. And Stent knew the exact answer for it. But he did not want to enlighten the child into the specificities of his agreement with Baron .

“Because he is my superior,” he came up with. In fact that was true.

“But this is not related to the service. How could he order you to watch us?” Chak raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Well, the officers can order us to stay and to watch after the sick and wounded ones, right?”

“But it is different! And also, we are not sick or anything!”

“Almost the same treatment is required for you. So I do not see much difference,” shrugged the Chiss.

The child sulked noticeably.

“So the General can order you to do anything and you will do it?” he asked, narrowing the eyes.

“No. Not anything. Only that which is necessary for the functioning of the Empire,” the child began to get under the Chiss’ skin.

“Are we necessary for the Empire’s functioning?”

“The General is necessary for the Empire’s functioning, and you, apparently, are necessary for the General’s functioning. Hence…” the Chiss gave the child opportunity to end the phrase himself.

“Hence, father cannot rest peacefully, having known that we are staying alone,” tried Chak.

“Hence, if the General return from his leave and finds you near death or already passed away, it clearly will impact his efficiency. So, to prevent such circumstances, he asked me to watch that you survive this day,” finished Stent, having remembered the Baron’s words before his leaving.

“So you consider that we are not able to live a day without supervision?” there was the note of anger and offence in the child’s voice.

“Well, first of all, it seems that the General thinks so,” the Chiss backed off the child.

“And you?”

“Very well, I say like it is. Especially you perhaps are. You are even capable of  thinking rationality in some situations. But they…,” Stent nodded in the direction of the children’s bedroom, “ I am not so sure.”

“I could look after them myself!” stated Chak, fiercely.

“But you have to study to get into the academy,” Stent could not keep himself from a little bit of malice. The child  had backed himself into a corner.

“I could watch them for a while…,” said the boy with less confidence in his voice.

“That is just great,” the Chiss grinned inside. The boy already trapped himself twice with his words.

He carefully put on the tunic and headed to the exit. Chak rushed after him.

Stent sharply stopped, having nearly reached the door, so that the human almost ran into him, and turned to face him.

“How long will they sleep?”

“Well… usually they sleep for about two hours. Considering that they went to their room about half an hour ago, so…”

“Acknowledged,” the Chiss interrupted him. He still could count the time himself. “Then I will return in about an hour and a half. And if they wake up earlier or I linger a little then you will have an opportunity to demonstrate your supervision skills once again.”

He turned again.

“But you will return, right?”

“I just said that I would,” Stent told him, having slightly torn his head.

“Yes, I heard, I just thought…,” the Chiss raised his eyebrow, waiting for the answer, “Okay, It does not matter. Go wherever you need. I will handle everything myself.”

Stent kept his eyes on the child for some time. “I will handle everything” – such big words. However, the child accepted his terms. He needed to use the moment and left until something else came up.

* * *

The Chiss flopped into the chair in his quarters. Today was obviously not his day.

Having escaped from Fel’s residence he went to the repair docks in the hangar. Yesterday one of the best masters on Nirauan promised Stent to look at his broken clawcraft and inform him if there was a chance to restore it. Therefore, despite everything, the Chiss had all day cherished the hope of mending of his beloved fighter. However, all his hopes were ruined as soon as Stent found the master in the room. Having just only approached him, even from an impenetrable Chiss face, the Commander understood that the news would not please him. This time he was right. The fighter was beyond repair. The master suggested only to replace the chair which was almost the only thing that was preserved in a quite suitable condition. Stent almost snorted from such a statement. What did he care about a chair? He flew so perfectly and so effectively shot down the enemies clearly not because of a chair. He would have offered him a piece of crooked metal as a souvenir! The Commander could not refrain himself from reprimanding the master for inappropriate statements. He apologized twice. The first time for his suggestion, the second – to leave and continue work. Stent followed him with irritated look.

Now he would be given a new fighter, which would smell of new-made materials and the Chiss again would have the feeling that he sat at the rudder for the first time. And also Fel would not miss a chance to joke about the costs on the Chiss, despite the fact that it was the first destroyed fighter in years of service. Arguing with Fel would be pointless because he would lead himself as an example and since that incident at Quethold, he spoke as a necessity, the Baron really now led in a term of the fighters’ safety.

A black muzzle snout appeared out from the corner and having seen the owner, headed to him. Having gotten close enough, the cat deftly jumped on the Chiss’ knees. Stent flinched a little. The small fur ball had grown to the hefty monster, which, having stomped, had comfortably settled on him. The Chiss had already learned that he should not allow him to sit long – he would crush all his knees with his body.

Stent thoughtfully lowered his hand on the cat’s black fur and began to stroke him slowly.

Now the desire to come back to the children was even less. He wanted like Mitth’raw’nuruodo to sit in silence in the chair and to sip ale or something like that. The Chiss closed his eyes. And then once again to shock Parck when he found not just disheveled Chiss but the drunk disheveled Chiss.

Stent even allowed himself to smile. Most likely Parck would think that he has a delirium. And the elderly admiral must be kept safe. It was unlikely that the syndic would be able to organize the quick delivery of a new admiral. And no one would commend the commander that he pushed the former one over the edge.

The cat, having warmed up, turned first on his side, stretching to his full length and then on his back stretched his paws to himself. Stent had already fallen into this merciless trap once and he would not get himself into it again. The Chiss lowered the cat to the floor. He displeased shook himself off and imposingly went to his stove bench. Stent brush the black fur off himself. He rejoiced the pet’s color once again. If the cats were plants, the Chiss would be sure that they carry seeds on their fur. It was everywhere and stuck to everything. But at least it matched with the color of his uniform. He did not even want to imagine what would be if the color of his cat was white or red.

Stent looked through his messages on the datapad. Nothing that others officers could not handle themselves. Parck also did not respond on the sudden meeting. Well, at least there were no problems.

He put down the datapad and raised to his feet. He had to return, the cubs would wake up soon.

He strode toward the door and out of the corner of his eyes, noticed that the cat had gotten excited. He was doing it again. However, he would not win in any case. The Chiss went to the door, prepared and pushed the open button. At the same moment Ch’etecerci took off and with a sound of a herd of some wild hoofed animals going to the watering place, rushed to the opened doorway. Stent stepped into the corridor and as soon as the cat crossed the threshold of the compartment, deftly picked him up under the abdomen and carefully threw back, simultaneously closing the compartment’s door. The cat gently landed on his feet, made a U-turn and made a second attempt to break through. The last thing that the Chiss saw before the door was closed in front of his nose was the snout of the cat, rushing to the breach. Then there was the sound of slip and a thud on the door. And so it was every time. One could only envy the persistence of that cat…

* * *

“Where has you been?” Cherith demanded an answer as soon as the Chiss crossed the threshold of the room. The first desire was to repeat the cat’s actions – to turn and rush toward the door. But he had to stay.

“I had business, I had to go.” He said flatly after the deep breath and became a little bit calmer.

“To where?” persisted the girl.

“It is none of your business,” cut her Stent.

Yes, it seemed that the girl got the makings of the commander.

Jagged rubbed his eyes sleepily and the Chiss was glad that at least he was not in the form for such questions and Chak had already asked his portion before his leaving.

“What we are going to do?” after a minute pause Cherith asked again.

“Options?” the Chiss had known in advance that they were not likely please him.

The girl shrugged.

“We could go for a walk,” neutrally informed Chak.

The Chiss glowed his eyes to him. Traitor. The child clearly held a grudge against  him. He noticed it even then, before his leaving. And now he was avenging him. How human of him.

Stent had already wanted to hush up this idea but Jagged became excited.

“Yeeeeah! It will be great!” he supported his brother.

The Chiss almost moaned.

“And where are you intending to go, I wonder?”

“To father’s garden! It is is cool there! Everything is so beautiful! And the orange nubbins are so funny!” proposed Cherith.

“Or…You could take us to the hangar…to show the clawcrafts,” Chak said smarmy.

“You are too young to go to the hangar,” the Chiss cooled him.

“Dad has already brought us! I even sat at the rudder!” said Jagged. Chak immediately shushed him.

Stent raised his eyebrows in surprise. When had Fel taken the children to the hangar and let them sat in the combat equipment? He had to use this information.

“So what? To the hangar? asked Jagged in anticipation.

“As I said you are in no place in the hangar.”

“Then to the garden?” the girl again joined the conversation.

“Can’t you make up something to do here?” Stent tried to distract the children.

“Noooo, it is boring here. You can walk around the fortress any time you wish, and we only sometimes go out and for a little bit. We really want to, pleeeeease!” babbled Cherith.

The Chiss recalled how Ch’etecerci desperately rushed to the exit. The children must be really bored here.

“Al right. But only if you obey me completely and do everything I say. Any insubordination and we will return immediately!” he said firmly.

The younger children nodded happily.

“Are you going?” the Chiss asked Chak.

“Of course. You could need my help. There are two of them and you are only one,” he said cheerfully.

Could need help. Him. With two children. The child clearly underestimated his capabilities. Or just tried to exaggerate his own.

“I doubt it. Go change and we will move forward…”

* * *

All the way to the garden the children really behaved themselves. The Chiss, having perfectly known all the corridors and rooms of the fortress, leaded them on the path with less chiss. Luckily, there was also no one in the garden.

As the Admiral promised to Fel, the garden was split into the two zones by the see-through transplasteel wall, so there was no way the lizards could move to the Baron’s part.

The children’s patience, however, had come to the end and Cherith with a shrill scream “fluffy” rushed to the territory with the ysalamiri. The Chiss told Chak to look after his brother and followed the girl. She had already disappeared in the leaves, but Stent quickly found her by the flashing among the green. Having taken away the branches he found that the child had already unhooked one of the lizards and, having sat on the grass, actively stroking it. He hesitated. On the one hand, he should take off the animal and set it back, on the other – the child was busy and quiet. And if he at least tried to take off the lizard, the girl immediately would start to protest. It seemed that the ysalamir did not care at all where it was placed.

The Chiss went back to where he had left the boys and called them. It was better to keep children in a close group.

Reaching the place where Cherith was located, Jagged with enviable ease also unhooked one of the lizards and sat not far from his sister.

“They are cool, yes?” he suddenly said. “We asked dad that at least one of them live with us, but he would not allow it. And mom supported him. She said that they smell awful. But it is a little thing, right?”

The Chiss did not think so. Here, in the garden the smell was stolen by the plants, but indoors it became almost unbearable. It is not surprising that Fel was not thrilled by the prospect of keeping a lizard in his quarters…

Stent grinned to himself. Perhaps, he should allow the children to take a few ysalamiri from the garden. They would clearly be happy by the “fluffy”. And how would the Baron  be happy…

“Are you molting?” asked Chak with grinned, nodding toward him.

“What?”

“There  is back fur on you. It is like you are molting,” he explained.

The Chiss looked down. In the brighter lights of the garden, he saw a decent amount of the cat’s fur. Stupid cat.

“I am not molting,” he said shaking the trousers.

“And what is it then?” there was a part of curiosity in the child’s voice.

“Never mind,” he replied as calm as possible.

“Do you have a black ysalamir?” happily cried Cherith.

No, he has a huge black monster.

“No, I have no ysalamir. Neither black nor anything else.”

“And from where does it come from then?” the girl pointed to him.

“I do not know, I was in the hangar and repairing docks, something must have been attached there.”

“And what did you do in the hangar and the docks?” Jagg joined the figuring out.

“It is none of your business,” the Chiss’ patience began to thin.

“And why?”

Stent flashed his eyes at the child so furiously that he became quiet immediately.

Chak snorted and, having gone to the one of the trees, sat down to the ground, leaning to a tree trunk. Stent did not want to spoil the just cleaned uniform so he remained standing.

Having played with the lizard, Cherith placed it back to the branches and headed somewhere in the garden. The Chiss had already wanted to follow but saw that the girl stopped and again sat in the grass. The child was visible so he decided not to return her back.

“Why can’t we leave the planet?” suddenly asked Chak.

“Why do you need to leave it?”

“I do not know. There are many interesting things in space. Dad was on many planets, he told us. There are very unusual worlds, very beautiful. Not like Nirauan.”

“There are many dangerous things in space too,” Stent tried to calm down the child.

“So what?” snorted Chak, “As if this is the safest place in the world!”

“Perhaps soon there will be no safe place In the Galaxy at all,” the Chiss said darkly.

“Then there is no point to even be here more!” the boy waved his hand emotionally.

“There is in your case. For now there is nothing for good you beyond this planet anyway.”

“And when I grow up?”

“Then we will see.”

Chak snorted.

“I will get to the academy soon! And I will be a real warrior! I will pilot the clawcraft. And fly far, far away. Maybe I will even go to some dangerous recon mission! I will represent Nirauan like dad!”

The Chiss could hardly imagine what kind of mission it could be that Chak would be sent like a representative of the Empire of the Hand. Maybe he would also be given the squad of stormtroopers for that?

“I do not want to stay on Nirauan either!” Jagged joined the conversation. “Are there academies beyond this system?”

“I can’t answer that question.”

“If there are, I want to get into one of them!” The boy continued emotionally. “In some secret academy for the best pilots!”

Yes, it was a tempting idea to send the annoying child far away. Perhaps, in ten years it would be quite possible to implement… In addition, Jagged was right. There were a lot of secret academies for the training of soldiers and pilots beyond the Niraun. Even Fel did not know about all of them. Neither did Stent…

It was a security measure. Everyone knew only a piece of all the important information. So even if having  been captured, there were no way the enemy would get anything significant what could bring serious harm to the Empire.

More likely, only the syndic knew everything, and, perhaps, Parck. Stent, however, understood and approved such a precaution. Due to all this secrecy there were no one in the main part of the Galaxy, who knew about the Empire of the Hand. Only a few dignitaries of the Ascendancy possessed a little piece of information about their operation and location. And even this was kept in high secret, because according to the official doctrine, Thrawn still was considered as an unworthy traitor. And no one wanted to have any common with his creation. Officially at least…

The shortsightedness of the Ruling Families ticked Stent off, They also knew what was awaiting them. They should have understood long ago that there was no chance that they could stand alone and if they would unite with the syndic’s force, they at least would have a chance… But apparently, they were too mired in their outdated traditions and doctrines. Or in their arrogance. However, despite that Stent drastically disagreed with the Ascendancy’s policy, he still hoped that the Chiss would endure before the impending threat from outside. Afterall, all this had been created for their protection…

Cherith emerged before his eyes. She was cheerfully smiling and holding something out to him. Stent looked at the subject. It was colorful woven flowers, which formed a  close loop. The Chiss had no idea why did he needed it.

“What is this?” he asked indifferently, examining the strange thing.

“It is for you!” the girl stretched out her hands even more.

The child was again trying to slip him something. For her luck, the girl picked the flowers not from the Baron’s personal garden. Although… it was doubtful if it would be a problem for her. But it could be for him…

“And why do I need it?”

“It is a wreath!” the girl explained with such a tone as if it was an obvious thing.

A wreath? The Chiss once had heard from Parck that on some planets it was common to place the wreaths on the graves… But why did the child try to give him one?

“Put it on!” the girl ordered and held her hands as high as possible.

“For what?” the Chiss asked puzzled.

“It will be pretty!”

“It is unnecessary to make me pretty.”

“It is necessary! It will look very good on you!” the child did not give up.

“No. Go make one of your brothers pretty,” the Chiss nodded to the boys sitting nearby.

“I will not wear it,” Chak said immediately. Jagg repeated after his brother.

“See? No one considers it pretty,” concluded the Chiss and immediately regretted it.

The tears emerged in the girl’s eyes, she began to sob.

“You are mean!” she announced loudly, having thrown the wreath at him.

Oh yes, a whining child. Just what he needed.

“Stop it! Your behavior is unacceptable,” he ordered sharply.

It seemed that the words did not make the due effect on the child. Rather instead, the girl began to cry even more.

Stent knew how to manage with fear, aggression or hesitate of the subordinates. This and several others response he had been taught in the academy. But he had no idea how to handle the tantrum. He had not been taught that.

In any case, he had to analyze the situation. Cherith was clearly upset by his last answer. More likely, the child just could not accept the objective criticism of her creation. Or the humans just have another criterion of beauty. He recalled Thrawn’s teachings. However, it is unlikely. The humans’ children also considered the wreath not pretty. Perhaps, the humans’ females had the other criterion of the beauty? Anyway, the reason of such behavior was clear. However, it was doubtful that the child capable to accept the rational explanation. Even more – in such condition. So he had to play along.

“Cherith, calm down! I consider the wreath quite normal,” as calm as possible said the Chiss, despite the gill’s cry.

The child became a little bit quieter.

“You think it is pretty?” Cherith looked at him with disbelieve.

“Yes, I think it is pretty,” the Chiss repeated the exact same words just in case.

The girl wiped her eyes with hand.

“Really-really?” she still looked at the Chiss resentfully.

“Really-really,” he said, clenching his teeth.

“Then wear it!” the girl raised the wreath fast and again hold it to him.

Stent wanted to cry too for some reason.

“I would not want to…,” he tried.

“Wear it!” the girl stomped her foot.

The Chiss made a deep breath. It would be better if Fel had let this moron finish him…

“How should I wear it?”

“Lean in! Lower!”

The child put the wreath on his head.

“Here. It suits you very well,” she announced gladly. Her brothers smiled somehow too happily.

“Can I take it off now?” the Chiss asked as calm as possible.

“But you have not seen it yourself!”

“I can imagine,” he had to stay calm to conduct the constructive conversation with the child.

“No! You must look at it! There is a mirror in our apartment! You can look there!”

“All right. But can I take it off for now?”

“No!” the girl said firmly.

The Chiss closed his eyes. If anyone saw him in this outfit… With three cubs and the wreath on his head… He had no more place to escape. Unless to become an instructor in one of those secret academies…

“I think it is time to come back,” said Chak with a too joyful voice.

Stent with genuine enthusiasm supported this idea. The corridors would begin to fill with the Chiss by dinnertime. It would be better to make it back before this happened.

“Let’s go! You have to see it as soon as possible!” Cherith, had already calmed, took his hand and pulled him to the exit.

The other children got up too and followed them.

* * *

The door sliced behind Stent’s back and he inhaled calmly. They nearly ran into a few Chiss on their way back. To his luck, he managed to hear their voices and immediately turn to the one of the side corridors. The instructed children quickly rushed after him. The younger ones even had fun with the process like it was a game. The Chiss for some reason was sure that he again would face Parck. But there were no more danger on their way and now he was in relative safety.

Wishing to get rid of the wreath, Stent quickly headed to the fresher where, as he remembered, was the mirror. Closely examining the reflection he once again became glad that they had not met anyone in the corridor. Then he carefully take the wreath off his head and held it to the girl, already emerging next to him.

“Do you like it?” happily asked the child.

“Yes,” He said through his teeth.

“Do you want to keep it?”

“No.”

“Fine,” the girl said still a little bit resentful and, having taken the wreath from the Chiss’ hands, ran to her room.

Stent turned to the door and closed it. Would Fel have already returned? Perhaps he should talk Cherith into t giving the wreath to him? Let him too flaunt around the fortress with such an interesting decoration. He again turned to the mirror and fixed his hair as could.

His nerves were almost on the edge. He had to sit tight here for a little while at least. Let Chak looked after the children if he considered himself so self-contained.

At least the eldest child was not here. And why did Fel need so many children at all? Anyway, four are more than sufficient. It was doubtful that he would have another one…

* * *

Having found the strength to go out the fresher, Stent found the children, having dinner at the same table.

“They said they wanted to eat and I reheated the remaining portions for them.” Chak informed him, having torn away from his plate.

The Chiss nodded. Perhaps Chak would grown up in something worthwhile after all…

“We can share with you,” he continued. “They, as well as me, cannot eat all this anyway.”

“No, thanks. I do not want to eat.”

“What will we do after dinner?” asked Jagged.

Stent realized that if he would hear the question “What will we do” from the children once more time, he would get mad.

“Sit in silence?” he suggested with no real hope.

“Nooo, it is not fun,” the child predictable declined his version.

“From your point of view,” Stent shrugged.

“You are kinda boring,” said Jagg, examining the Chiss.

“It is you are too active,” he immediately retorted.

The child snorted derisively.

“Okay, I will make up something more calm for your age.”

Stent narrowed his eyes. For his age? The child considered him as old? He was younger then Fel! Or perhaps the child thought that his father was old as well?

He had already wanted to express his thoughts to the child, but then reconsidered that such an attitude would provide him with a calmer pastime.

“It is not a matter of age, but of the understanding of usefulness of the energy one is spending.”

“Alright, alright, I got it. I hope I will not grow up into such boring adult like you.”

The Chiss decided to turn a deaf ear to this statement. They clearly had different criterion of the definition of adequate behavior.

“I have an idea! We will play hide and seek,” screamed Jagg happily.

The sister gladly supported her brother’s suggestion.

“Hide and seek?” asked the Chiss.

“Yeah! Wait, you do not know what it is?” the child widened his eyes with surprise and looked at the Chiss with disbelief.

He shook his head.

“It is very simple! You close your eyes and count to some number, and the others hide during this time. Then you open your eyes and go to find the others!” the boy cheerfully explained the rules.

“And what is the point?”

“There is no point! It is a game! You just must to find everybody. Then someone else will seek and you will hide!”

“Is this game aimed at the development of something?”

Jagged rolled his eyes.

“No, it is just a game, it is fun! Understand?”

He did not. What was the point? In any case one would find everybody sooner or later. It was just silly.

“And where should one hide?” it was worth to clarify all aspects of the game. In this case, he could built the most rational line of behavior.

“In any place. But within these apartments.”

“You will seek first! Count to that,” the girl showed him all the fingers on her both hands. “But slowly! Or we will not have enough time to hide. And do not peek, or it will not be fair!”

And the children rushed together out of the room.

“Hey! Wait! I did not agree to play!”

But apparently the children did not care. Even Chak fled with the younger ones. The Chiss felt extremely uncomfortable of the prospect of  going through Fel’s rooms. It was the General’s private apartment. It was unacceptable to disrupt his privacy. Or it was just that way for the Chiss.

Perhaps if he just waited the children would get bored and come back? Or what was better – would wait until they would be found. And the longer the better. The Chiss sat on the floor and looked and the chrono. The were no point in rushing anyway. Pleased by the fact that he got rid of the children for a while he slightly smiled. After all, he was an adult.

* * *

“Well, you are so sluggish!” Cherith announced to him when they were gathered again in the room.

Stent sat on the floor and listened to the rustle that could be sometimes heard in the rest of the compartment. Apparently, the children could not sit quiet. Sometimes he heard the sound of the opening and closing door, careful clattering of children’s feet and quiet laugh. Having waited half an hour he decided that there was time to bring the children back.

The simpler part was to find Cherith. She just climbed under the bed in her room. Jagged was found in one of the closets and Chak really had been looked for. But eventually he was found behind the stuck of some metal scrap in the room which looked like a workshop, Examining the surrounding stuff, placed in it the Chiss came to conclusion that the fact that the children had access to it was quite unsafe. However, it was Fel’s concern.

“I just decided to study all the information about the location of the objects,” the Chiss countered.

“It is not fair! You must go and seek immediately!”

“There was no such point in the rules which you told me,” he said dryly.

The girl had nothing to say.

“All right, you have found us. Now Cherith will seek as you found her first,” Jagged pointed on his sister.

“I do not want to play. And I will not hide!” objected the Chiss.

“Okay, then you make up something!” the child said irritably.

Perhaps he really should make up something himself. At least, he could choose something more adequate than silly child games.

The Chiss went  through ideas in his head. What could he do to occupy the children? It must be something. He stopped his eyes on the stack of paper, placing on the closet’s shelf.

“Chak, get the trays off the table,” he commanded then quickly crossed the room, took a few sheets of paper and sat near the table.

When the children silently sit around the table as well, he gave each children a sheet and took one for himself.

“It is called origami – folding the figures from the paper,” he began his small lecture. “It is very ancient art and one need a lot of patience to achieve the mastery in it. However, there are quite simple models which even you can handle.”

“And what are we going to make?” asked Cherith.

“You will see. I will show and you copy my actions exactly. Understood?”

The children nodded.

The Chiss remembered the required scheme almost completely despite that the last time he folded it still in Ascendancy long ago. He decided that he would recalled the forgotten moments on a course.

The children, interested, behaved quietly. The Chiss time and again checked how the children were doing sometimes helping to do some elements. Jagged did it especially clumsy. The girl on the contrary made it quite good especially taking into account her age and that she did it for the first time.

“And now straighten it like this and… done,” he demonstrated the finished figures to the children.

“It is a bird!” the girl cried, repeated after the Chiss.

“It is a crane. One of the common models in the origami,” explained the Chiss.

The child already happily played with the bird.

“Not bad,” commented Chak, spinning the figure in his hands.

Jagged sluggishly examined his clumsy crane.

“As I said, one should practice a lot to learn how to make the ideal models,” said Stent looking at the boy’s figure.

“And where did you learn?” there was discontent in the Jagged voice.

“I do not remember anymore who showed me for the first time how to fold something,” he replied quietly.

To his surprise, he really could not remember where he had learned about origami for the first time and who taught him to fold the first figures.

The room became quiet again. The children behaved themselves pretty quiet during all the process and even now did not began to demand the new entertainment. Stent sat quiet too, trying not to provoke them.

Chak put his figure on the table.

“Probably, It is time for you to go to bed,” he said referring to the younger children.

“No, it is not!” they protested almost in unison.

“You are tired. Cheith, you are already beginning to fall asleep,” noticed Chak.

The girl indeed blinked somehow sleepy. The Chiss realized that this was his chance.

“Your brother is right. I see too that you need to sleep. Go and retire to bed!” he commanded.

“And will you read to us?” asked the girl.

“What?”

“Well, some story that so we can sleep,” explained Jagged.

The children could not sleep without being read something?

“You fall asleep without the story during the day,” he looked at the boy with suspicion.

“It is different! Mom always read to us before night.”

The Chiss did not understand what the difference was, but if the task was only in reading something aloud, then it was not that difficult to argue. Besides, he would get sleepy and calm children as a result. He got tired himself in a day and the faster he made them sleep the faster he could go to his room. Or should he wait until  the general arrived? However, this question could be deferred for now. Anyway, it was easy to wait in the silence alone.

“Go wash and I will choose something for reading,” Chak told children.

The younger children indeed more passively than earlier get up and headed to the fresher. Stent caught Chak’s sight.

“Look after them?”

The boy nodded.

The Chiss also sluggishly stood from the floor and followed the children.

* * *

Stent opened his eyes and for a while could not understand where he was and what he was doing here. There was almost entirely dark in the room but he still could see the shapes of the objects. He sat on the floor, leaning against the wall with the deactivated datapad and the some kind of blanket over him. He closely looked around the room. On two beds someone laid and apparently slept.

The events of the previous day flashed in his mind. Fel with his request, his tedious children with their questions, silly games and uncontrollable energy. He mentally returned to the latest records in his memory… the folding of the origami and the children’s request to read to them before sleep. He remembered that, having come from the fresher, the children changed and lied down. Chak came to wish them good night, gave the Chiss the datapad with the opened text and informed that he slept in the next room and would lie down by himself. Stent nodded, hoping that the children would sleep fast and he would return to check the older one.

The story was boring and predictable, but the children clearly enjoyed it. Because of the story’s plot banality the Chiss himself began to fall asleep. He mechanically followed his eyes on the lines, sometimes noted that the children also falling asleep by his monotonous voice. It seemed, they had already fallen asleep. But just in the case, he decided to read a little bit longer, and then… He did not remember what happened then. Apparently, the story worked on him as well….

How long had he slept? He reached to the datapad’s button to turn it on to see what time it was but then reconsidered – the light could wake up the children. Anyway, it was unlikely that he had slept for long. More likely, it had been only a few hours as maximum.

He began to get up and again noticed the blanket. Who had covered him? Chak? Why had the child not just woken him up instead?

He pulled down the fabric and having placed it on the floor and the datapad on one of the child’s table, accurately snuck to the door. Having gone out the children’s room he decided that his task was accomplished. The children slept. If anything would happen – Chak would look after them and that meant that he could leave.

The Chiss quietly headed toward the exit down the dark corridor.

“Good morning, commander,” he heard a familiar derisory voice.

Stent sharply turned. In the dim lights of the room at the table sat Fel with the cup of caf in the one hand and a datapad in another. The Baron smiled happily.

“General… How did the vacation? And… is it already morning?”

“The vacation went good, thanks for asking. And yes, it is already morning, Stent,” the Baron took a quick glance over the Chiss. “Would you like some caf? You are not looking good.”

“No, thank you. As long as you are here, I suppose, I can go?”

“Yes, I will not detain you any longer,” the Chiss nodded and already wanted to continue his way but the Baron again called him.

“Commander! Thanks for looking after the kids. Chak said you held on very well… almost till the end,” of course, the Baron could not contain himself from mocking.

The Chiss narrowed his eyes with displeasure.

“Why he did not wake me up?”

“He considered that you had also tired during the day and decided not to disturb you. Even covered you to keep from freezing,” there was a naughty twinkle in the baron’s eyes.

“Very… noble on his part,” dryly said the Chiss.

“Of course. He is my son after all.”

The Chiss’ eyes in the dim lights of the corridor burned especially bright.

“By the way, I did not know that you can fold cranes,” the Baron leaned on the chair’s back and joyfully looked at him. “You have done pretty well, Commander.”

Deciding on the tighten jar of the Chiss, he had to been immediately released.

“Well, thanks again, Stent. I suppose, I had delayed you long enough, And by the way, tomorrow…well more precisely already today your new fighter must have arrived. I will inform you when it will be delivered. You can even attached your lucky bird on the panel…,” finished Fel.

Stent dangerously narrowed his eyes. The Baron was almost sure that if he was not his commander, the Chiss had already torn him to shreds for such words.

“Thank you, General,” he still managed to save a piece of self-control and just briefly nodded and quickly disappeared from the doorway until Fel came up with something else.

Soontir followed him with his eyes and chuckled. The Chiss really had managed the task pretty well. Considering that it was quite untypical. However, he had not doubted in it... Stent had never let him down.

Fel stretched and took the paper’ figure from the shelf. He had served with the Chiss for many years and apparently still did not know much about him. He turned the crane in his hands. However, the Chiss in general were not open creatures and the Commander all the more announced any personal information a little bit better than no way. Fel more than once had thought to invite the Commander somehow in the evening to have a drink or two. Who knows, perhaps the blue-skinned will thaw out and Soontir will succeed to get him in a real heart-to-heart talk. However, apparently Fel needed again to save his blue skin and Stent once again announced himself in a debt for him to accept such an invitation…

Soontuir put the crane on the table and sipped from his caf. Taking into account all the benefits of the situation he still hoped that such things would not happen again. He admitted that Stent was a great warrior, pilot and commander. At the end, what would Parck and he do without the scarlet-eyes shade which immediately appeared as soon as something happened? And who would he tease if not the Chiss, who so desperately tried to hide his reaction and so desperately falling every time…

Fel again looked at the figure and grinned. Speaking of which. He absolutely needed to return the Commander his creation. He just could not miss such an opportunity to tease the Chiss once more…


	6. The Syndic's return (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Rhonda3Green for the help in correcting mistakes

Parck looked with a hard stare at the gathered officers, the list of which consisted of Fel, every essence of whom seemed to say that no matter what news he would be told he would accept it equally. The Commander of the Phalanx was equally indifferent with his emotions. However, unlike the Baron, the Chiss with all his appearance expressed his commitment to immediate action. Nearly similar information, albeit in a lesser degree, would come  from the rest of the officers – two Chiss and a human. However, the whole company was keeping their eyes straight on the Admiral. They had been raised on alert at 3 a.m., informed to immediately come to the superior’s office for he had some highly important information. Parck thought that he wanted to be here even less than the others. At his age, the quietness and rest somewhere in a personal estate with blooming garden and warm sun was quite necessary. Although, perhaps, the Baron also would not refuse from such an idyll. Maybe even Stent would not stand against the rest somewhere… in a frozen cave among endless snow with hardly noticeable sun. Or what the Chiss were estimated like peace and calmness.

He understood that the pause became too long when Fel moved in his chair and announced with a highly tired voice.

“Admiral, I, of course, appreciate that you give us these last minutes of sleep, but it would be better if you inform us about the case of which gathered us here, we decide something, entrust with Stent the execution of our genius plan and split up, until the morning at least.”

The Chiss immediately glanced at the Baron with his red eyes.

“For your information, I need to rest too, general.”

“See? Even our tireless Commander demands rest. I think it is a sign. So what is the emergency?”

Parck sighed wearily. But wanted to yawn. And to lay down right on the table under the understandable sight of the subordinates.

“Thrawn returns,” he said succinctly.

The room went in silence. Parck waited until somebody of the gathered would say something, but even Fel was quiet. So he decided to give a little bit more of information.

“About half an hour ago I received a massage. It was not said who had sent it, however, there could not be any doubts. The syndic is returning to the Empire. And he will be here pretty soon.”

Stent immediately lighted up. The late (or early?) hour and Fel’s mocking were immediately forgotten. Fel, for his part, did not show much enthusiasm.

“It is, of course, a wonderful news. But why could not it wait until morning? Or he will be in our hangar already by the dawn?” asked Fel.

“I doubt it. I understood from the message that we had a few days before his arrival. And answering your first question, General – we have too little time to waste even the first hours.”

“Too little time before what? We have to make it to evacuate from the Nurauan to play a prank on Thrawn? He arrive and the fortress is empty. He will never expect it. Or…”

“Baron, be a little bit more serious, please. The syndic has left his Empire to us to look after. By his return, everything must be totally shipshape.”

“Ah, I am recognizing the good old Empire. To put everything to order to the superior’s arrive.”

The other officers watched the conversation with interest and slowly processed the information.

“Fel, you know as well as I do that we have enough problems. They have always been and always will be. But, we have to try to minimize them at least till syndic’s arrival. He clearly has not come to check about our health and bring us souvenirs from the Empire. He should know that in his absence we are capable of managing the Empire. That everything is going according to plan. That he can trust us.”

“Do not worry, Admiral. I will personally oversee the preparation for the syndic’s return. You can be sure that the situation is under my personal control,” Stent reported firmly.

“See? As I predicted. Now we can call it a night,” Fel began slowly raised to his feet.

“Not so fast, General. We have a lot to do, yet so  few of us. I do not have enough physical strength already to run from one part of the fortress to another and observe the course of events. Commander with all his enthusiasm also will not have time for everything. So we also need your participation.”

“Well, we can clone Stent. I was copied and sent who knows where. Why we can’t repeat it? And we will have a lot of active commanders. What do you think, Stent?”

The Chiss winced unpleasantly. He clearly did not like the idea.

“I, of course, understand that it is easy for you in a few days to get the clone cylinders from somewhere, to make a few dozens of the Chiss, to bring them up to speed fast and send to the missions, than to do this yourself, but I am inclined to ask you to return to plan A,” said Parck as even voice as possible.

“And what is in our plan A?”

“At first, we have to make a list of the crucial areas. Then, to figure out the major problems in each of them, to choose the ways of the solution and to appoint the officers for execution. We, as the superior officers, will observe all course of actions. Gentlemen,” he addressed to the other three officers in the room. “Your assistance is also highly important.”

They nodded quietly. Well, at least someone did not want to participate in another dispute.

“Very well. Then in the morning, let’s say, about eight o’clock, I will wait for you here. Till that time, everyone should analyze the controlled area and to make a plan of action for the improvement of the situation. I am reminding you that we have a few days at maximum. So don’t get carried away too much. It applies to you at first, Commander,” the Chiss clearly wanted to say something about it, but Parck did not react on that. If let him he will remake the whole fortress. “And I also will not accept instead of suggestions the phrase that everything is alright there,” He added, moving his gaze to the Fel. He wearily sighed in response, buried his genial idea. “Then, if there are no questions, I suggest to get down to business. We all have a lot of work to do.”

The officers slowly got up from their seats and headed to the exit. Fel purposely separated from the others and before the door turned over his shoulder.

“I hope this is not another one of Thrawn’s genius plans to make the order in the fortress in a short time.”

“What do you mean?” Parck frowned.

“Well, imagine, what if we make everything pretty and shining and in the last moment will receive a message, something like: “pressing matters, do not wait on dinner.” And that it is. He know that we will do our best to make everything in the best shape for him. So why do not benefit from it and make a clean up? And he even do not have to check it. You will spent everything on his creation.”

“It quite could be, Fel. However, it will be even more interesting if it is true and he actually arrive to our mess. He will be… disappointed to say the least.”

The baron chuckled.

“Yeah, to say the least.”

* * *

Parck wearily examined the tabletop, forcing himself to listen to Stent, who had been reporting for already forty minutes. And this after the request not to get carried away.

The meeting had been started with Fel’s report. Parck knew that it was better to give the Baron a word at the beginning until he began to get bored at the waiting of his turn and add comments. He briefly reported about the condition of the fighters, hangars and repair docks. Then there was data about the amount of machines, which were ready for battle, in repair or waiting for it. Some of the arming and defending systems of the fortress also required the extra examination, setting and calibration. Not that the Chiss could let that the weapons operated with serious inaccuracy, but adjusting was required over time anyway. It appeared that this time had come. Overall, the major general’s task was in observation after the repair and setup of the equipment and fighters.

Then there was a simultaneously brief report about the matter of the supplies, current resource of the fuel, gear, weapons and rations. However, the fuel was always a problem here. The majority of the well-known sources were in the Empire’s hands and what few they were able to get on they own or to buy was needed to spend very economically. In other things, there were almost no deficiency. However, the available supplies needed to get reconciliation and the warehouses – storage rationalization.

The engineering tasks also were solved quickly. Some of the devices needed to be replaced in the near future. But to get the new equipment in such a short time was impossible. So the decision was to make the best appearance and hoping that they would not blow up right before the syndic.

For their luck there was quiet on the borders and in the academies. No attacks and distractions. Although, it could quickly change in the unpredictable way.

By the way, speaking about the unpredictable. Although more likely about expected one. Parck returned his thoughts to the incessant speaking Chiss. Of course, neither their ragtag Empire nor the ancient fortress matched to the high Chiss’ and moreover Stent’s standards. And he warbled exactly about it. The fortress was not defended enough, the cavern’s flying parasites began to become bold, likewise as one of the local syndicates which began to become a danger for the eastern Empire’s territory, there were too little clawcrafts left, the amount of newcomers were decreased, the standards of training in the academies were falling such as the discipline because of the presence of the non-Chiss beings in the garrisons of the Nirauan and other outposts. The communication system with which also far beyond the ideal. “And also the ysalamiri are not fluffy enough and the duty officer stood on three centimeters righter than due,” added Parck in his mind. He raised his eyes at  those present. Fel looked without blinking on the one spot and it seemed to be  asleep. The Chiss officers enduring everything sat at  attention and listened to their commander. Capitan Aabe with poorly masked tiredness in his eyes moved his gaze from Stent to the Chiss and back. Parck understood that it was time to finish it. He cleared his throat and as soon as Stent became quiet for a moment quickly took the appeared pause.

“Thank you for your report, Commander. I think that these identified problems will be enough for us for a few years. So, gentlemen,” everybody regained consciousness and looked at the Admiral. Even Fel apparently finished his meditation and also raised his eyes. “I suppose we have a plan of action. I suggest not to lose the time and began to execute it. If you will have any difficulties and questions you may address directly to General Fel or Commander Kres’ten’tarthi. And you two report directly to me. I will try to find out exactly when we should expect the syndic and inform you if I gain any information. However anyway we have to manage to do as much as possible.”

“I imagine the syndic will arrive and see the ideal functioning fortress and very tired officers,” it was silly to expect that the meeting would end without comments from the Baron.

“It is better rather the happy and well-rested officers and a hardly functioning fortress,” Parck said in return.

Fel chuckled.

“I suppose you are right, Admiral.”

“I am glad that we agreed on that. I am not detaining you any further.”

* * *

Parck took a datapad from the slightly shaking hand of captain Aabe and looked for a moment into the tired eyes of the officer.

“We conducted the whole revision of our supplies, checked all the data, calculated the consumption and made the forecast on the closest two months. Also all tanks and containers were strictly organized by the storage areas, bays, sections, level and emergency of the need. And for last we analyzed the access levels to the resources and made the adjustments in the order of getting and letting the resources according the needs, status and positions.

Parck slowly scrolled through the pages with information on the datapad. The results were amazing. And he surely knew who causing it. He turned his gaze from the datapad and slowly looked around. The perfectly placed crates, canisters and bundles were confirmed to the officer’s words as well as a conducting data. There was no such order for a long time. If it was here once at all.

Something in the deep of the dark room took Admiral’s attention. He looked out from Aabe’s shoulder and tried to take a better look at the object. The object appeared to be a bunch of bodies, which placed right on the floor, leaned to the tanks and seemed to be sleeping. The officer also half-sleeping turned around, followed the admiral’s gaze and for some time closely watched on the exhausted people, then quietly turned back and tiredly looked at the Admiral.

“I take it that commander Stent has already checked the results and was satisfied since he left you in peace?” Parck asked him.

“That is right, sir. Are there any orders, sir?” asked the officer dreary.

“No, captain. Tell  your men that they can take a rest. Or just not to wake them up,” he once again looked at the improvised crash pad. “And you could use a rest too.”

Aabe only nodded and quietly plodded somewhere inside the storage.

“And captain,” he turned. “Can you tell me where our inspector went to?”

“He must be in the hangar. I heard he spoke with General Fel via comlink not long before leaving.”

Parck nodded, releasing the officer, and he continued his way into the darkness.

Voss watched him leaving. Now it was absolutely necessary to rush to the hangar to rescue the Baron. He, of course, not likely to agree so obediently to execute all the Stent’s wishes, but he surely did not need the tense relationship between these two, moreover now.

* * *

“Well, so much time has passed and they still do not stop to surprise me,” thought Parck.

He quickly found Fel in the hangar, watching Stent with gladly squint, which in the side tensely spoke with someone via comlink, and the Chiss soldier, who stood next to the Baron with guilty look. Of course, for the ordinary man the Chiss looked perfectly calm and contained. But Parck for the years of service learned a little how to differ their emotions. It was not hard to interpret the whole scene. The Chiss messed up, Stent was dealing with the consequences and the Baron was glad that…  Stent had the problems? Fel, of course, had a  unique sense of humor, but it never turned into gloating. So, it was something different.

“Well, what happened?” at once asked Parck.

Fel turned to him.

“So obvious, right?”

“Of course. You are shining your moods on the entire hangar. All three of you. So, what is the matter? Brosh accidently poisoned all the ysalamiri, you are glad that the danger to your flowerbeds was eliminated and Stent feels guilty in front of  Thrawn?”

“Nice version. But it is not so bad. Although…who knows,” he nodded toward the Commander.

“How did you manage to make a mess of Stent? Or he made Chiss order everywhere and you destroyed everything and now we will not manage to restore it all before the syndic arrives?”

“In this case our valiant commander would lie in the medbay with a heart attack and nervous breakdown.”

“Either him or us …” pensively said Parck.

“Exactly.” Fel scratched his chin.

“But still, what interesting story do you have to tell me?”

Fel sighed, stepped from one leg to another.

“I am not even sure where to start. But I will try to cut the background to a minimum. While our commander was digging around the hangar, he needed some datacards from his compartment. And as soon as he could not leave the strategically important spot and leave it under my sole watch, he sent Brosh for them.”

“So what? He did not find the cards and Stent sent to the search the squad of the best trackers and now is leading them via comlink?”

“No, it is a little bit different. Brosh found the chips and headed toward the exit. But right in the door was knocked down by an unknown black object which afterward, appeared to be a cat. Now the critter is running around somewhere in the fortress or maybe already beyond it.”

“Ah, so I was not wrong about the trackers? Stent is raising up the garrison for his search?”

“Well, I don’t think the garrison, but the information about the lost cat he has already transmitted and now he is instructing them about the methods and ways of the catching and bringing back his pet.”

“Great, the cat is just what we need. Especially one who can knock over an adult Chiss,” muttered Parck.

“Yeah, I hope he will not knock over the syndic. Although if he does we will say that we have developed the superweapon of the surgical strike.”

“Very funny, Fel. I think Thrawn is still able to distinguish a superweapon from a cat.”

“And a superweapon from a lizard?”

“Do not start again. By the way, I hope these lizards are completely healthy now?”

“Never fear,” Fel said more darkly. “Devouring, living and thriving. Well, what is the situation, Stent?”

Parck sharply turned. Stent snuck up to them with quiet steps, as always.

“The situation has not changed. The location of the object is unknown,” reported the Chiss.

“The object? Is it his name?” Fel just could not lose such a moment.

Stent puckered his lips.

“It is his designation in this situation.”

“The designation? It is good that it is not a code name. Black One, go toward the target, picking up speed, the clash! The target is down, following down the corridor to the unknown destination.”

“I see no reason for humor, sir. The sooner we will find the obj... cat the better,” Stent said dryly.

“Of course. Admiral and I have already discussed the damage he could bring to the syndic and how we will deal with it.”

Stent ignored another Baron’s phrase and turned to the Chiss, which still stood near them.

“Brosh, what happened is not your fault.I forgot to warn you about the behavior of the animal, which was contained in my compartment. You had no reason for the high level of precautions. So I am only to blame in this situation. You are free to go. Return to your duties.”

The Chiss saluted to the officers and quickly disappeared.

“That is why I like to work with you,” said Fel, folding his arms.

“With us?” Stent turned to the Baron and frowned a little bit, had not fully understood what the human meant.

“With the Chiss. You are… more fair somehow. I can almost surely say that if such a situation occurred in the Empire, a soldier would be skinned alive.”

“It is not logical. He was not informed about the presence of the animal at all. Moreover he could not predict his actions for he was not familiar with this species.”

“Few would actually care about it, Stent.”

There was a quiet for a moment. Everybody thought on own. Parck got back to reality first. There was no time for nostalgic memories. It was necessary to take Stent away so Fel could continue to walk with strict appearance along the hangar and give the orders to the personnel.

“Commander, I suppose we both have a lot of urgent tasks. So let’s leave the hangar for the general’s care. I am sure, you have a huge list of areas which demand your attention. And your cat is one of the first place on it now.

Stent watched at him in silence for some time. It must be that in his head a hard process of sorting the tasks and placing the priorities took place. What was more important – to annoy the Baron or to find the fluffy pet? At the end, Stent apparently decided that regardless of the choice of the next task the control of the General could be put aside.

He nodded briefly and went toward the exit from the hangar. The Baron followed him with his eyes.

“Appreciated, Admiral. Honestly, I did not think that it would be so easy to make him leave.”

“Likewise. However, despite all of Stent’s love for the control of everything and everybody he still thinks rationally. And he understands that you are more than competent for this issue.”

‘Yeah. And still he thinks that he is more competent. Moreover – in everything.”

“The Chiss nature shows itself. Thrawn personally entrusted him with the command. He would jump through hoops to prove that he is worthy of such trust.”

“And it will never come to his mind that receiving such a post already meant that in Thrawn’s eyes he shows himself worthy and he can stop to push himself forward.”

“The Chiss think differently, General.”

Fel got into his thoughts.

“So Thrawn also will always wait the perfect results from us, as a payment for his trust?”

“Thrawn thinks not like a typical Chiss. In addition, he better understands the human essence. But I think, general, you have nothing to worry about. You went with us too long way to be demoting for the stain on a clawcraft.”

Fel chuckled.

“Well, we will figure that pretty soon. I hope, after the syndic’ visit we will not become the subordinates of our active Kres’ten’tarthi. I am not in the age to endure that amount of pressure which he will deliver to us if obtains the power. And I am not mentioning you moreover.”

Parck sharply looked at Fel. The Baron perfectly knew when and with whom he could allow himself the liberty in the speech.

“I am afraid that soon I will not endure any pressure at all, Fel. I have made a much longer path with Thrawn. Not speaking about the time when I was happy and carefree before meeting him. And the day when my journey will be over is already not far away.”

“About what journey exactly are you speaking? About the service or…?”

“Something tells me that the ending of these journeys will be the one.”

The Baron sigh wearily.

“You know how to turn the joke into the tragedy. We could just imagine Stent as a commander of the fortress. As he will struggle to uphold everything in perfect condition and say with a stone face that everything is under control. Perhaps when he tires out he will accept the fact that it is impossible to reach the ideal. Moreover in everything.”

“I can only imagine what a tragedy it would be for him. His life view would collapse at the one moment. I hope he would not lost his mind after that.”

“Exactly. He would understand that everything is pointless and retire to somewhere wilderness… to grow ysalamiri for Thrawn and to sustain some farming. He could export some vegetables for us from his personal ground. Or something like that.”

“Very generous of you, general. To give your dream to Stent.”

Fel smiled gladly.

“How precisely. The worthy follower of Thrawn.”

“Not at all. It is just too obvious.”

“Obvious for you. As many are obvious for Thrawn while we are just standing and silly batting our eyes.”

“You know how to turn a tragedy into a joke,” Parck smiled too.

“It is very helpful in life. Recommend to try.”

“Duly noted, Fel. And for now, as I said, would not distract. As long as you have to check the clawcrafts for the absence of the spots.”

“If only everything was that easy I myself would take a rag into my hands. The Chiss are cleaning them so perfectly that sometimes in the morning I am thinking about going to shave in the hangar when the wife and the kids are occupying the bathroom.”

“And at the end you decide not to shave at all?”

“It would be too much of liberty – to scratch the face looking into the plating of the clawcraft. Half of the fortress would run here to see it.”

Parck shook his head.

“I am not saying goodbye, general.”

* * *

Stent sat next to the cat’s cushion and pensively looked at the empty place. It was already night according the Nirauan’s time. The whole day of searching did not bring any results. The cat just disappeared. Perhaps, he was just hiding in some room. Or perhaps though the numerous tunnels he got out from the fortress to the system of the caverns or the plateau. It would be very bad. The local fauna confirmed the fact that it was possible to get out of the fortress, because sometimes infiltrated into it. These fauna also were the reason of the Chiss’ concern. Silly birds. One specimen more likely could not handle a cat, but judging by their behavior, the creatures were quite social and could quickly appeared in a few amount or even the whole flock. And the cat’s instincts could remind him that he was a hunter and instead of running and hiding he would engage in combat which he could not win. Stent shook his head. It was just his thoughts. It would  not necessary to happen. More likely he was somewhere in the fortress. He had spent almost his whole life in one compartment and to find a way out was not easy.

Parck had contacted him a few hours earlier to require about the process of checking the engineering sections and cat’s searching. After receiving the positive answer on his first question and negative on the other the Admiral tried to calm him that cats had a pretty good sense of direction and were capable of finding the way home by themselves and more likely the cat would return himself closer to night when it became hungry. Stent had already run to open the door of the compartment a few times because it seemed that something  scratched at the other side. And each time he saw only an empty corridor.

Repeating Parck’s words in his mind only reminded Stent that his cat was not only walking somewhere lost and frightened but also hungry. It would not make things easier, of course. He had to go and search for him again. In the nighttime it was quieter and emptier in the corridors. Perhaps it would bring results. But also he understood that the night search would leave too little time for the rest. And he needed energy, especially now.

He stood to his feet and once more headed to the door. It was still empty there. He looked out into the corridor. Still nothing. Why did the stupid cat not return? Parck said that he could find the way back himself. Either his cat could not do it or did not want to.

He was distracted from his thoughts by the comlink’s signal.

“Listening, sir.”

“Stent, I have an urgent news,” he heard a tense admiral’s voice. “I just have received the message from the syndic. He will be here tomorrow morning.”

“Already? But there is still so much we have to do!”

“Perhaps. However, time is up. We have already done much. Now we have to rest so we don’t scare the syndic with exhausted appearances tomorrow. I forbid continuing any issue, Commander. That is an order. Tomorrow I will wait for you in my office at seven o’clock. We have to discuss the details before the syndic arrives. Do you understand me?

The Chiss clenched his teeth.

“Affirmative, sir.”

“All right. Good night then.”

“Likewise, Admiral.”

Parck disconnected and Stent, put the comlink on the table, and once again looked at the cat’s cushion. The question was resolved by itself. The Admiral forbidden to do anything. And even if he did not agree with that order he could not disobey. Also Parck was right about  something. It would be a big day tomorrow and they all would need a lot of energy to make it perfect. He had to go to rest. But first… he would check the corridor one more time.


End file.
